Eyes on Fire
by WalkingDisastar
Summary: "They're changing each other" Stating the obvious. Everyone now knew and I had to live with the past my past haunting my every move. All I really can do is shrivel in my own fear of drowning in the deep pool of life and not surfacing, but I guess it's my fault. Im the one who fell in love with him."You guys are changing each other for the better" AU SasuSaku
1. I Caught Myself

_**Meant To Live for a reason. . . **_

Being scared to love someone is like killing someone slowly. Like taking away everything they have and crushing it. Knowing that you can't be close to someone. To grow old with someone by your side. Because someone or something from your past is haunting you. Then why live? Sometimes I wondered this and then I opened my eyes. And was shown love. And here I am wishing I hadn't.

_It's really been a year. . . . ._

Sighing to myself, I brought myself back to reality. Thinking about my _once _life.

Yeah, a once life, which sadly never will go back to the way it once was. Which I guess in a sense im glad for but only under certain circumstances.

They say, and by _they_ I have no idea who.

But they say that losing someone is the worst day of your life.

But in actuality the worst day is when you lose yourself. Knowing that going back will only bring you regret.

Because in my soul I know that I have brought nothing to anybody in this world but pain and suffering and I know that forever my life will be and become nothing. . .

Or at least that's what I thought.

Chapter 1

* * *

Meant to Live

_There is no passion to be found in settling for a life that is less than the one you are capable of living-__Nelson Mandela _

Taking a sip of my drink I thought in solomon.

Thinking about life and how I had no life to begin with. I lost everything of 'hope' a long time ago. Thinking back all I can do is just sigh. It's not exactly my best memory from my entire life. Matter of fact I think-no I know it's the worst.

It all started because of 'him' the man who ruined my life. You'd think killing your parents in cold blood would be enough but no. He also brought down any chance of hope within me down with the ruins my parents lay in today.

It was almost Christmas now and the snow was starting to fall. Sticking to the cold ground where it had once trodden black from everyone's footprints. That would soon burden the ground.

The earth was somewhat quiet for the city I had took home to once my family had died. Leaving me in the only care that I had.

My cousin and my cousins godfather. Naruto and Jiraiya. Yup, my family. A weird bunch but they were all that I really had. Naruto that is. Jiraiya was family but not by blood. He was just narutos and now my care taker. Big Whoop (twirls finger)

After my parents most recent death I had no choice but to in a sense elope into a new household. Either that or stay in the same box of a house for which my parents were slaughtered in, and in that case id rather move out. And besides its not like my 'uncle' was poor. Matter of fact he was filthy rich. And im just glad he has money to support himself. That's what men are supposed to do, work and live their lifes with families. Not murder other people's families for their own selfish needs. Bastard.

Bringing myself back to reality with a sudden pain and jolt in my hand. I shook my head rapidly before looking down to see blood. My blood. From the apparent glass I had broken that was in my hand. Stupid piece of crap.

Ok.

Maybe I was a little strong, but still.

Little pieces of glass stuck to my palm as I tried to shake off the little pieces that would fall to the hard counter I leaned against for support.

Yes, a counter. I was in some cheap bar on the crappiest part of town. But I didn't care. This was my way of weeping. It's not like m happy. I try to at least smile once a month around Naruto but other than smirking a lot I have no sense of emotion besides anger and regret. Occasionally sadness but I hated to show weakness.

Regret for not being able to save my parents from the bastard that killed them, and for other 'things'

Anger from just being around people. People are not just arrogant and horrendous behaving people, but just in general stupid. I had some guy try to clip the side of my bike just so id even spare them a glance. If anything ,beep the horn dumbass don't try to kill me.

To be honest I don't know what a guy could or would see in me. I had nothing. Except for a screwed up life.

I was 'okay' looking. But that's only because I occasionally run. Other than that I look like a freak. I had pink hair for gods' sakes! Who has that? With bright green eyes. And not like a musky green but a bright radiant jade that most people might think are fake, like my hair. But no it was real. My mother had red hair as my father had brown and I guess a genetic thing just -I don't know changed ,and now I have a bright pink hair. Not even a light red but a BRIGHT pink. I had somewhat of a body. I wasn't big and I wasn't frail. But not perfect.

The only thing about me that I knew was ruined. Was my mind …. also my scars.

Ever since the day that Snake-bastard shot me. Plain as day. Just shot me. It was the whole shebang I was the damsel in distress and with my parents dead and at the point in time I didn't care if I lived or died. But that's a story for another day.

Back to reality again. Someone was tapping me lightly.

"Um are you ok ma'am" A woman about my age in a dingy shirt and some jeans spoke to me with a look of worry. I didn't even notice my breathing was heavy and I was apparently probability looking weird. I mean look at me! Id think the same thing! A young girl about my age with heavy and dark clothes on in the middle of a bar filled with drunk men and drugged up woman not to mention guys kept giving me 'that' look. Like they were undressing me with their eyes.

"Im fine" Showing my rare smile to calm down this random girl "Thank you" Placing down a twenty that I had in my pocket, to pay for damage and my earlier drinks. This girl simply nodded before walking away looking fragile and scared. I took notice that she kept looking left and right before suddenly before her a man scruffy and big maybe in his late twenties grabbed her wrist jerking her to the side.

Rising up from my seat as my hood fell off revealing my pink hair which was tied behind my head. My eyes narrowed at the way this girl cringed at his touch. This man scared her. And she needed someones help.

My boots squeaked as I took my stride to the area this girl had run into.

"What did I tell you! Where is my money! I told you the next time I didn't get my pay you would have to suffer!" Shaking the girl harshly. No one in this damn bar even looked up to this predator except for his friends who occasionally snickered and laughed.

His little posy turned to me with the same look that I had received earlier which I just brushed them off and kept walking toward the man who held the restless girls in his. . and vice versa. Before I could even get to this man he grabbed this girl by the hair and started to drag her outside. My forehead creased together so hard i think i mightve just made a dent in my head. I was pissed. Oh it was on! No one should treat anyone like that!

This girl looked so . . so innocent. And even if she owed him money this wasn't worth any price. God knows what this freak had done to her before no wonder she was so scared.

Maybe this needed to be taken outside after all. i smugly thought going out the front door. I stormed outside not even realizing that his gangs of douches were right behind me. As I slammed the front door I yelled loud enough "Let her go!" Forcing my way in front of this big, and when I say big I mean either A) Work out B) Hes been to prison and had nothing else to do BUT work-out so...I feel so weak.

"Yeah so?and what can you possibly do about it?" Still jerking this girl she looked at me with teary eyes as her hands were above her head trying to pry this man's hands off her. I pierced my emeralds at him even more. Typical bully.

"Let Her Go_ Now_"Demanding he looked at his friends who were right behind me he laughed. Loosening his grip on the girl he threw her to one of his male companions. I needed to speak quick. Before they really did hurt her.

"I don't care what this girl has done for you to put your hands on her but whatever it is just let it go" Sounding like I knew everything, I knew I should back off but I just couldn't.

"What's it to you? It's not like she's worth anything" He loosened his grip on the frail girl slighlty "But you-you have to be worth something, pretty little thing like you" His deep voice spoke, as his big browns stared down at me with an amused smirk.

"It just pains me to see someone of your desent come around her" I spoke confidently.

Watching as the man snapped his fingers together. His gang released the girl and threw her to me as I caught her in my arms and looked straight in her red face. She had a faded brusie on her left cheek and whoever this was obviously beat the crap out of her, or someone else did recently.

"Go. Run" Ordering the fragile girl in my arms. She looked at me pained but shook her head rapidly mumbling "Arigato pink tenshi, please be careful" _Im anything but_ I smirked at the pink part though . As my grip loosened and the unknown woman fled from my arms into the opposite direction of the alleyway. Then she truned the corner and was gone. Leaving me to let out a heavy huff of breath.

Turning to face the men before me I realized I was cornered.

Great.

Blowing the loose strand of hair from my face I realized,yet again, that I was actually,most likely, probalty, about to get myself into deeper trouble unless i calmy walk away now.

Looking down at my watch it turned out to be 12:34 am. This just made my night THAT much better. Now I have to hear Narutos mouth later about being late. And how I couldve gotten hurt (he not going to know i got hurt, liked i tell him (wink)). Which actually in this case. He was right. Holy shit. He was right. Who would've thought?

Somewhat smiling to the ground. I heard the big one of his henchmen cough. I looked up with a bored expression. Why do I always whined up in the weirdest positions ever?

"Well guess it's just you and us" Gesturing to his friends, the leader spoke. Taking out a small knife I inwardly laughed. A small knife? Really? Crimnals just arent what they used to be. Tsk,Tsk.

If only he know not only how strong I was but also I am a master at aim. Now this might not be my typical kunai but this cant be dealt with.

Taking a few steps forward. I stepped back. Just because I could fight did not mean I liked violence. If I could avoid a fight than I would! I didn't need or want to go to jail or get hurt. Not like it mattered. Ive lived through worse.

Before I hit the wall a new voice spoke. One I turned to face.

Down to you,

You're pushing and pulling me down to you

A handsome. No starch that. _The_ most handsome man. That I have ever met. Stood before me, as he towered over me. With his onyx pools looking fierce. His fists were clenched. His biker look of a leather jacket and jeans showed he was strong. Strong willed and fierce is what he read. Dark hair and dark eyes he looked at the men in front of me with a look of disgust.

His eyes flickered to me for a split second and back to the men. He appeared to be staring at everyone with a look of back-off. But i did everything but.

But I don't know what I,

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself

"Turned to harassing woman? I see you've really gone downhill now haven't we Hiro?" Mysterious man number one spoke suddenly. Raising his hands in a shrug look.

Things suddenly happenedpretty fast Once mister mystery spoke. The apparent Hiro appeared behind me before I could even blink or react. And I had a stupid knife pressed to my neck. And in a moments time my life hung in balance by an idiot. Again... for some reason this seemed familiar. But I am so not going down this way!

Snorting I brought my hand up under his hands faster than he had anticipated and I pushed his arm upward. While throwing my body forward. I was now out of his lock position and I still held on to his arm. With my wrist in a strange position I pushed him and his arm into the wall. Causing his stupid knife which had no use to him to fall to the ground with a quick clang of metal.

Now my face was almost red with anger but I remained a straight face not even smirking. Just to show the rage in my eyes. This man was weak and needed to be taught a lesson. Grabbing the knife off the ground. I twirled it in my opposite hand. Looking at it as if I'd never seen one in my existence.

Turning from the weapon to the man. I had completely forgotten about his other goons as it appeared that they had fled either that or Mr. Not-so-heroic scared them off as he stood with a look of What-the-hell-just-happened? on his pretty little face.

"You know what you did to that girl?" I asked with an almost concerned voice faking the sarcasm. I knew he hit her. He had to have. He knew her. He's an ass, she owes (which will soon be _owed_ him money)him money. It only makes sense. Eye for an Eye.

Flicking my wrist in a quick motion. I spread a clean not deep but clean cut across his right cheek. Little blood spued from his wound as he shook in fear under my grasp. Smirking I popped my lip.

"So" I started "Let me make myself very very clear" I was hissing into his shaking face.

"I don't know who that girl was and to be honest with you I don't care but whoever she was she doesnt owe you or your boss shit or at least now she doesn't so I suggest you don't touch her again or any woman for that matter, or I swear on my parents grave I will somehow find out and I will _kill you_" Eyes glazed with rage and fury. This man shook and nodded his head very fast, waiting to be released but I couldn't let him go yet. And besides I know he won't hit her again and thus I won't have to kill him. Plus even like I could or even would, I might not like people but I have a strict no kill policy.

"Now leave and don't come back, I have nothing to lose so don't think I won't hurt you" Telling the truth. Still Gripping his arm even further hearing a slight crack. "Doesn't it hurt to not be able to leave the grasp of your beholder? Well I guess what that is how that girl felt and remember Im how much smaller than you? and a girl, You're just pathetic" Dropping his arm I circled him as he fell wincing in pain at his hopefully broken arm. Gripping his arm he looked small beneath me.

"Pathetic" As he scurried away. Placing my hands on my hips. I whistled. "Damn he sure scurried away" Slightly smiling. I turned again to face whoever was still here. And Mr. Mystery stood looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" Questioning him I fixed my clothes and my jacket wiping the dirt off me.

"That was really something, And to think I was supposed to come here and ruff him up a little" His velvet voice broke through the thick air.

"What are you part of a gang or something?" Looking him up and down my somewhat amused voice spoke.

"No, my brother actually lent him some money and obviously he didn't pay him back so he told me to come here and you know" The irony that he owed someone money.

Making a sort of Huh noise as I turned on my heels again. Geez I've been turning a lot lately. I started to walk away. Ignoring every instinct to even look at his amused and shocked smirk from me leaving.

Hearing a soft crunching noise from behind I noticed that whoever this was just stepped in god knows what and was following me. I huffed cold air in the wind as I sped around to face him with a look of irritation.

" Why Are You Fo-ll-ow-ing ME?" Saying each word with attitude. I was probably acting like a bitch. But I didn't need another friend.

**Yes you do **My inner spoke to me suddenly causing me to wish I never thought of my previous thought in the first place

_Shut up. Not now. _I hissed back hearing nothing in return. I came back to the scene before me and noticed he had a gun. Actually a pistol. ALFA Combat, semi-automatic. I dont know alot about guns, just pistols but that is something.

Nice.

"Do you always carry that with you?" Nodding toward the gun. He looked at where my head pointed to and shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

"Most likely" His dark voice lingered in the air.

I laughed dryly in response. "You're bigger than me and I took him on without a weopan, maybe a little knife but come one? Really you don't need that" Shaking my pink hair. Which was now cold from this freaking weather.

"Aa. This guy was supposedly a very big man which he was" He pointed out to me "And I was **told** that I needed it so I brought it and besides _princess_ maybe I was sent to kill him"

I froze than quickly moved back again after a quick thought.

"If you're trying to scare me guess thats not going to work. If Dumbo didn't scare me then you don't either besides" Flipping my hair in a 'I know' manner "You would've killed him on spot if in fact you were sent to kill him" Turning my gaze from the open city to Mr. Mystery.

"Hn" Did he just grunt? What the hell did that mean? And wait did he call me princess?

"Quick thinking princess and why yes maybe you are smart after all" Shrugging his shoulders back he continued walking past me as I stood in place. I snorted.

"Im smarter than you" Hands on hips. "Who made the big bad man run away?" I pointed out "Who cracked his arm in one swift motion?" Stepping even closer to his chest I continued "And who might I add figured out your little mind trick? Huh?" Now closer to him than anticipated.

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself

From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you,

Remember….. Remember… Remember, what that snake- bastard told you. To never love to never hope to never breathe without knowing he wound return. Never. . . Yet there was a force causing me to _want_ to be near this-this stranger.

"Why? Me think you're stupid? Impossible. After the stunt you just pulled I'd say that was the brightest thing I'd ever seen. And not even to say that the strength you just showed me was very very _smart_" Dripping the last word….

You're pushing and pulling me down to you,

But I don't know what I want,

No I don't know what I want

Inching closer and closer. Our faces were literally inches from each other. As I could smell him from my stance I was in. I could even hear my own heart-beat accelerating into like many high-speeded beats. Looking up at him I had to think.

You got it, you got it,

Some kind of magic

Hypnotic, hypnotic,

You're leaving me breathless

His dark pours of eyes of life looked into my jade and instant warmth washed over me. I felt like I knew him. I know maybe I seen him before but this was just weird. Yes very.

He was just someone I met I had no idea who he was. Or did I?

His eyes didn't look as if he wanted to pull away from our close contact and all I could do was stand still and stare. I knew my eyes had to be twinkling in the moons reflection. It was right behind him and the light shied right on my face. Showing every detail of my face that he could possibly see.

I just swallowed.

I hate this, I hate this,

You're not the one I believe in

With God as my witness

Am I smiling? I can't even feel my face. Maybe it's because Im cold or maybe it's because Im scared. I wasn't scared of Mr. Big with a knife but yet im scared of being near this man. Who was positively beautiful.

I felt like he had power over me and I'd never even met him before!

Suddenly I felt warmth on my hand and looked to see my hand cupped by another larger hand. It didn't take long for me to notice I was bleeding. I hadn't even noticed. Maybe I was too wrapped up in _this_ to even realize that I was somewhat injured.

Dark eyes of curiosity and worry searched my hand before slightly tightening its grip on my hand he asked "Did _he _do this to you?" Whispering to me since we were still close.

I just stared at his lips in return and noticed myself still not wanting to leave his warmth in my hand.

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,

From saying something that I should have never thought

Shaking my head so I could think and remember what he asked. I just couldn't. Oops.

"What?" Asking dumbly. Raising an eyebrow he pulled my hand up and showed me the bloody prints on his and my hands.

"Oh, no it wasn't from him. I-Ah it was an accident in the bar-" Cutting me off he spoke he looked shocked at something.

"Wait you were actually in that bar?"

Rolling my eyes at his confusion. I answered simply.

"Yes I was what's wrong with that?" Still holding onto him. I didnt release myself. He didn't let go either.

"You just don't look like the type to go in there. I thought maybe you were just a wonderer or hell you worked for Mr. Big as you call him" I smiled slightly at him referring to my strange antics.

"No I just got cut" Whispering still nervous by our closeness. I looked up again and just looked at his face. Closing my eyes. I didn't even realize when his face came closer….

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,

From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you

And then bam! The closeness ended as I pushed away . I coouldnt let myself do it.

I ruin everything. No matter what even if i do it unintentionally.

After a second or two my hand had released from his and I now held it to my chest with my face I knew I looked fragile and broken I just couldn't bring myself to do that, and kiss him. I just couldn't….Even if I really, really, wanted to.

"Im sorry" Whispering an apology to the wind. He smirked at me and I calmed down at his behavior.

"It's ok, come on I'll give you a ride" Gesturing to the nearest parking lot also where my bike was parked close as well.

I didn't walk as he walked and he noticed, stopping in his tracks. I still clutched my hand trying to get it to stop bleeding, damn thing.

"Actually I have a ride" My eyes sparked with amusement at his shocked face. Wait till he saw what I rode. He'd have the same reaction as most people did (by most people i mean naruto(when i first bought it) and Hinata who thought it was dangerous) He'd be like damn!

That's how everyone reacts.

"Come on I'll show you" Walking in front. We walked in silence as the cold air hissed in my ears. It was a cold bad day to ride my bike but all well! Coulda-Woulda-Shoulda.

Stopping in front of a black Honda bike. I stood waiting for a reaction. Only to hear a whistle.

"You keep surprising me princess" Ignoring my nickname I stepped on my bike. Only to have my hurt hand to be grabbed my mystery man.

"You can't ride that thing" As if he were ordering me to do so. I pulled my hand back forcefully after a second of tugging. He was strong.

"This thing is my ride home" I snapped back ignoring his glare. "Again you don't scare me didn't we go over this?" Amused I snorted and shuffled for my keys in my pocket only to forget this was my hurt hand. What i dummy I am.

"Dammit!" I yelled at myself as I pulled back my hand. My stupid key stabbed my hand where the glass pierced my skin. Thanks a lot whoever made that cheap damn glass (throws fists in air) Curse you!

"Yeah and I say again . . ." Pointing to a black Lamborghini. I stared wide-eyed at him. No way he drove that! Only an idiot would drive that here! espicially at night!

"You drive that!" First off how did it not get stolen on this side of town?!" Shaking my head between the car and whoever he was. This guy is either really really reaalllyy dum, or he didnt care about his car. My bike prob. cost as much as his muffiler and like one tire.

"People know who I am and don't mess with my car" Saying this as if he were bored. I half smiled. A true smile. I decided to mess with him

"Can I drive?" He raised a brow and snorted back at me with a look of Hell-to-the-no.

"I don't even know your name" He stared blankly. That's exactly the reply I wanted."Exactly and you expect me to let you drive me home!" I made my point clear.I half screamed. I was cold. I needed to know now what the hell I was doing. Great this man already had control over me and I had absolutely no idea who he even _was_.

He had control…

You're pushing and pulling me down to you

But I don't know what I want

No I don't know what I want

"Fine lets exchange names" Clutching my hand I bit my lip.

"You first" I stated.

"Fine" Rolling his eyes, he was starting toward his car. "Uchiha Sasuke, now will you get in the car already?" Already starting his car. I ran to the passenger side. Lost in thought.

Sasuke…..

Don't know what I want

But I know it's not you

Keep pushing and pulling me down,

But I know in my heart it's not you

Still clutching my bleeding hand. I pulled my seatbelt over my body and clicked it before turning to face a now driving _Sasuke._ It suited him so well. I couldn't imagine him with any other name. It seemed impossible. Then again I did have pink hair.

And this car was just great! Its was all leather and even was a convertable. Even when he turned on the heat I melted against the seat I was held onto. Suddenly i thought.

"What about my bike, What if it gets stolen?" I spoke silently against the heat that radiated thought all my cold skin.

"What about it? And it wont people saw _me _with you?" So arrogant and cocky. I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean don't be a smartass. I need it for tomorrow" Sasuke looked at me than back at the rode as he was now approaching a red light.

"Hold that thought for a minute. First, where do you live?" I just nodded my head in agreement and told him the neighborhood as he looked at me in shock.

"What?" Questioning his dumb looking face. Aw what am I kidding myself for no matter what he still is hot. My inner is staring to get to me.

"You're rich?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Not really… but my cousin is and his godfather are and Im living with them" It got quiet.

O' now I probability sounded pathetic because even I noticed my voice become more saddened toward the end of what I just said.

"You want to talk about it?" Looking down at me from the opposite seat. I just looked at my bleeding hand and nodded from left to right indicating no.

I could tell even as I looked away that he kept sparing me glances even as the comfortable silence spread thought out the car I kept my cool and just saw out the window as he speed through every lane and bump. Looking at the lights as they fllew by causing waves of color to show. I was lost in a trans til i heard Sasuke move against his seat.

"Give me that" I didn't even flinch as his warm hand surrounded my wounded hand which would not stop bleeding! Damn you'd think after like an hour damn not even that long of bleeding it would just STOP.

"Your hands are freezing" Taking my hand and cupping it he blew onto my hand causing me to have goose bumps from my sudden impact of warmth. His breath trickling every aspect of my hand. I was such a girl right now. After about a minute of instant warmth I began to feel a real difference and thanked Sasuke before retreating back my hand again.

"By the way I've been wondering" I head turned to face me as he pulled up to a stop sign. Still causing heads to look at his expensive car. Yes Sasuke I haven't even known you for an hour and even I know you're rich!

"How do you know the way to this neighborhood? I mean I haven't lived here long and even i dont know the way by heart I get confused sometimes! But you haven't asked for directions once and considering on the part of town we were at I didn't even think you knew your way out of the city let alone to an itty-bitty neighborhood like this" Sasuke looked at the road.

"I know a lot about this city. I could've found it even if I didn't know it" His pride effected everything he did. You could just tell.

"But. . . "I finished for him. He smirked. Damn smirk.

"I have a 'friend' you might say that lives in this neighborhood and when I first got my license the dumbass always needed a ride so I drove him here"

I was actually shocked that he knew someone from here. There weren't many people our age but whatever. Maybe this 'friend' moved.

"Well here we are which one is yours" Referring to room floor. I hadn't even noticed that we were here. "Top" Answering softly not giving a specific floor number or room.

It wasn't so much as houses. But condos. Really big ones. And the best part about it was since Jiraiya knew that I would need a room of my own. He gave me the one that was the biggest one in this building and was huge. It was at the top,with stairs and everything and surprisingly I was not scared to plummet 100 stories out of the air.

I hated heights.

Something that has been on my mind I finally decided to ask.

"Why did you do this?" referring to everything that he has done. I should've just rode my bike but him being the kind guy he acted towards me forced me to come and im grateful for every arrogant thing that he has done.

"After our little moment in the alley" He must be referring to our 'almost' kiss before I ruined it in fear of him but not Sasuke just hopefully a figment of my past that still haunts me today. I still blushed at his comment causing him to loom even more amused.

"I just couldn't let you ride home…I don't why but I feel protective of you. If that makes sense" Almost in a whisper I heard him plain and day. As I looked shocked towards him I was shocked towards myself that me and him felt weird to each other and we both had no idea why.

"Thank you" Staring at the dashboard. Suddenly I started to freak-out.

"What about my bike!?" Sasuke just looked at me like what the hell.

I just laughed at myself as Sasuke spoke "Anyways, just don't worry it'll be here by morning trust me"

Those two words sparked something inside of me as I quickly leaned over and even with my dark clothing and bloody hands. I still managed to lean over with my seatbelt on. I leaned over far enough. Whispering into the Uchiha ear

"I trust you" My breath trickling on his ear. Before planting a light kisu (kiss) on his cheek I unbuckled my seat belt and ran to the front steps of my building under the tent like scenery under the steps i stood there turning to the dark car that sat with all the others with the lights on as _my _man popped out.

"When will I see you again?"

Now the Uchiha who stood before me did not look like a very social man and not very talkative maybe he was to me but in generally not so much. You get these skills while having no life. You're able to just read people and in my case I could tell that Sasuke asking me when I would see him took some pride. And all I could do was smile a real smile. Not the fake ones I sometimes have to show Naruto and Hinata my two best friends to get them to stop worrying about me but a smile that says 'Im grateful'

Speaking of which. I know my cousin and his girlfriend are waiting and I need to mentally prepare for tomorrow. This will be my first real day back at High school as a senior. Great. But right now I focused on the Uchiha who as he spoke a white fog came from his mouth. He was cold. I was cold. Let's end this. So at least we can both be warm.

"Guess you'll just have to find out" Before winking my black boots carrying me away into the elevator with a smile on my face as I knew even though I was about to get chewed out and have a lot of girl explaining to do to Hinata. That I was happy in these couple of blissful moments I just had. Even if some were sad and embarrassing, I was happy. And that's something I needed.

And I could've sworn that I heard a certain smirking Uchiha mumble 'Annoying' before driving away as I wondered . . . .

_'would we ever see each other again? I guess only time will tell…'_

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,

From saying something that I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,

From saying something that I should have never thought of you

I knew, I know in my heart it's not you

I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want,

Oh no, I should have never thought

* * *

**How is it? So far at least? Im hoping to get at least one review on this story. It has alot of twosts and it shows how someone might have to deal with losing someone.**

**By the way I hope to add diffrent songs for diffrent chapters so this one was I Caught Myself-Paramore trust me i know more bands not just them i know alot of bands so you should play the song as you listen to the chapter it _suits_ it.**

**Please Review! Its gets more interesting! I promise!**


	2. Gone Forever

**Were all put on this earth and not taken for a reason. . . **

**Disclaimer: I won nothing! I did not put this in the previous chapter and I have edited it enough so here it is. I own nothing just the plot and I own no songs that I play on here!**

**Which this chapter's song is Gone Forever-Three Days Grace**

"Sakura-Chan you could've been hurt! Or-or worse!" My lecture from my idiotic cousin went on. As hinata cupped her face fearing what for what I _should_ do to my cousin for talking to me like im an idiot.

When in reality I am. But no matter how much he talks about me getting hurt 'Or worse' as he puts in. I can't listen knowing that . . .

Sadly in the real world. Narutos precious Sakura-Chan has already been hurt enough to last a millennia.

Chapter 2

Meant To Live

**If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting for the rest of our lives.**

"_You've pretty much taken all of your classes online Sakura-Chan! It's not healthy! Come on you know you want to!" Licking the ramen surrounding his mouth. Naruto continued to try to persuade me to that going to school was 'fun'._

_Even in the bustling mall. We could all still tell Narutos mouth apart from everyone elses._

"_Hinata why do you deal with him?" I said in a frustrated manner. With my hood up and sunglasses on I ignored all dirty looks and had my hand against my forehead as I leaned against the table at some ramen stand Naruto dragged me and his girlfriend saying in his high voice 'Let me take my two best girls out!' Earlier today he requested and I had no choice but to come. _

_All hinata did was shrug and blush "Because he's Naruto" _

_I grumbled in annoyance as I thought of my most recent memory of that idoit._

"_Come on be more alive you have school tomorrow it'll be so fun to have you in all my classes! And you can meet all our friends and you get to really meet Neji Oh and you can meet Teme! And-" _

_Ignoring the rest I swished the contents of my drink. Looking in the dark liquid of soda as I quickly put it down and scooted myself away from the circular table. "Im out I'll be back by 12" Speaking quickly I faced a pouting Naruto._

"_But-but-but Im not done talking and you haven't finished your ramen!" The blonde shook with disagreement at the thought of me leaving._

_My cousin Naruto. Good old Naruto. Well not really old. Trust me he's young and loud. Being the loud mouth that he is. His voice could be heard within a mile radius, im guessing. And he's always yelling! But that's what makes him unique. Naruto had a well-built form. Sometimes we even went to the gym together. Even if it ended up with him blabbering about sports and his football team (Yes naruto was athletic) and me ignoring him with blasting music. He dealt with me though. _

_His look of blonde hair and blue eyes really stood out. Even his whiskers made an impression on people!_

_Pushing my half eaten ramen towards the blonde I asked "Well then do you want the rest?" Raising my pink brow naruto gave me a mystery look scratching his chin "Alrighty then but you'll never get away with this!" Grabbing his torn up chop-sticks he began to chew rapidly and me and hinata looked at him with weird expressions._

_Blinking rapidly I turned to Hinata "Don't worry I'll be ok im just gonna go out for a while" As If talking as a mother would to her child hinata smiled her big gray eyes staring up at me with worry "Just be careful"_

"_Always am" Quickly embracing hinata, naruto pouted his whiskers moving downward. "I don't get a hug?"_

"_Naruto you have ramen all over you, not right now" I pointed out shaking my head again Hinata laughed quietly, being the shy person she was._

_Hinata was also unique like me and naruto. We all had our ways and hinata just was the way that she is. I remember the first time I really met her was when I was in the hospital after my parents died I was there from being shot. Even my best friend id known since early childhood did not come to visit me, but hinata a girl I barely knew did and helped me get over the whole tragic stage of my life. Even if parts of it still dragged on today. She tries and succeeds in helping me. Something I thought might have been impossible at the time._

_Hinata was a shy person. Very modest and nice to everyone she meets. With her long hair similar in length to mine. Her hair was also unique like mine. A very light but yet bright purple that went well with her silver eyes that lined her face. Hinatas cousin also looked similar to her but handsome. With long brown hair and silver eyes as well ,he stood out to most girls. But id only heard of him never actually met him, matter of fact he was the only one of narutos friend at school that knew of me (besides hinata and neji)_

_Hinata was also very creative and was great at fashion designing. For my birthday she made me my leather jacket with my favorite kind of lining and everything. She was by far my best friend. She even looked out for me. But in some cases like this one forcing me to go to school seemed kind of dumb…._

_Not her just the idea._

"_You're lucky Sakura-Chan that ramen is my weakness" Placing the bowl next to his face in an awe motion. _

"_If I don't see you later I'll see you in the morning okay Sakura?" Hinata asked me politely I held up a thumbs up in a very naruto manner._

"_And don't forget that school is a good thing you can meet new people and start fresh besides being a senior is actually kind of fun" Smiling sadly I knew what she meant. "Yes hinata I know and that's why im going out so that this whole school deal of business can register into my head"_

"_O' and Sakura-chan be careful of all the douche bags! There lots of perverted douche bags out there! Even our teacher is a perv, Though he is my mentor and teaches me as much as Jiraiya still! Don't get taken hostage or I'll have to beat some poor guy's asses!" Rising in his chair to stretch out his muscles. Which he did have but now everyone was looking._

_Me and hinata exchanged glances as I grabbed my keys from my pocket. "Like you could" Waving goodbye I ran to the railing to move down. Pulling my shades down keeping my hood down I started my way towards the first bar I could think of._

Todays previous events went off in my head. Reminding me that now I was somewhat going back to my somewhat normal life. But only by force. I mean maybe I wanted to go back and make friends and find a boyfriend and get married and have kids yeah yeah yeah but sadly no.

Not until the Snake-bastard is _in jail_ or _dead_. He just _he_ was always there. I could just somehow feel it. Every corner I turned, every table I sat at I felt eyes on me. Maybe I was just paranoid. _I hope so._

So now here I sat in my bed. Staring at the ceiling. In my very big, very lonely room. All my lights were off and I sat in pure silence except for my steady breathing and the sound of the heat pumping thought-out the house. That would occasionally turn off and leave the house to its only noise being narutos snoring which was faint due to that I made sure his door was thick so the sound waves could not escape. At all.

This gave me time to think. About how I had to go back to school. I already get up early so sleep isn't really an issue. Just nightmares keep me up. That's all but I can go and learn, after all im pretty smart. I used to be top of my class till you know the 'accident'

Now I had to go to school. And I had to be around people. Ogh call me anti-social but I don't want to be around anyone. I -just im hurting. I just cant bring myself to say the words but in my head in know that I am always hurting.

I see families together and all I can think about is how mine was taken from me. It's not like this was planned they were supposed to grow old together and then die. They never even got to see me graduate….

Rolling over I stuffed my white pillow on my face. I hate everything. I thought vigorously.

Go to sleep. . . . . .Hearing a noise. I stopped . . .Wait is that my phone?

I had it on silent but I could sense the new found light on reflecting off my ceiling.

Who texts people at. . .Checking the clock. 3:30 in the freaking morning!?

**Unknown collar I.D. **

**Subject: None**

Sliding my phone off lock. I read the screen in annoyance.

**Have a great day at school** signed to **_my_ cherry blossom. . . . . **

In that moment I knew that I regretted so much as even buying a damn phone.

No….Not again. He went away!

My mind wasn't even processing what this message said. Till I dropped my phone suddenly on the hard floor causing myself to jump at the sudden noise. Shaking my head. I began to cry. That name, not only was it what my father nicknamed me but Also that's what _he _called me that name, the day he ruined my life.

Bringing my knees up to my chest I began to heave. I was panicking and I didn't know what to do. I began to silently cry into my knees, apprently loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Suddenly the lock on my door. Popped off and here came Naruto looking half awake. With a lamp in one hand. With only orange boxers and a white T-shirt on. If I had been in the mood I might've laughed but I couldn't move. His hair even looked like a jungle all bunched up and messy.

He knew where I was. This had to be him. Who else could it be!? I had no contacts besides the obvious people and that was not them.

Naruto shouted noticing my appreance "SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Checking each corner of the room. Soon dropping the lamp. He now looked awake as I rocked back and forth to myself feeling a tear fall from my eye. I hadn't cried since the funeral. And now here I was crying over a message.

Naruto came to my bedside and looked me up and down with a worried expression as all I could do was stare at my phone that lay face-down on the ground. My eyes tearing up even more. From the memories.

"_My little cherry blossom? Why so sad? All I did was end their suffering from having a daughter like you" His words rang in my empty head again. And again. And again. Repeating over and over again til the words imprinted themselves in my mind..._

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years_

_I still can't believe you're gone_

Naruto slowly picked up my phone he light beaming off his face as he slide the lock off again and read the message before his eyes grew wide and he did the most unexpected thing. He took my phone in his throwing arm and used his force to haul my phone at the furthest wall in the room. Causing it to shatter into pieces. I didnt even so much as move from my shaken position.

Facing me Naruto faced looked both enraged and saddened when I looked up at him with my red eyes and hurt expression.

I didn't even care that he threw my phone and crushed it, I'd already read the message.

So, I'll stay up all night

With these bloodshot eyes

While these walls surround me

With the story of our life

Looking up my eyes landed on the only real photos I had on this dark room. The pictures of my parents and I. Around the time of the spring festival in Suna which was my home-town. I had just bought myself some cotton candy that stuck to my green dress that my mother had made me a couple nights before. My dad with his goofy fatherly smile looked over my shoulder as my mother hugged me as the cotton candy was just inches from her hair. I looked embarrassed at the closeness and antics of my parents when now I'd do anything just to go back to that moment.

Making myself cry even more. At the thought of knowing that they were truly gone forever.

Now, that you're gone forever

I tell myself that I don't

Miss you at all

I'm not lying, Denying

That you're gone forever

And now, you're gone forever

Hugging me quickly letting my head rest against his shoulder. I shivered from fear. And let the warmth hug me as I continued to cry and heave. Sniffling my nose naruto spoke after moments of me crying.

"He's not coming back Sakura-Chan I promise on everything in my power that I will never let that bastard hurt you again" Pressing me close to him protectively I just sobbed and sobbed.

I don't know how long I cried. It felt like my tears had been storing for months and had just now decided to bust upon everything. Poor Naruto I know he felt bad for not 'protecting' me but honestly what could he have done?

My swollen face pulled back and I looked into his slightly red eyes that read 'overly protective' all over them his blue pupils.

"Naruto you can't protect me for forever, you have a life to live" I knew that this was depressing so now I needed to try to lighten the mood. "One im hoping is with Hinata" Smiling g at the thought of him growing old with my crimson violet haired friend.

Naruto turned red "Me and Hinata-Chan M-marry? Uh dont really know Sakura-chan really? And besides back on subject we don't live forever so there's no doubt I couldn't protect you forever but I can try"

"Woo-woo-woo hold the phone" Holding my fist up "You do love Hinata? don't you" Cracking my knuckles. Im back. Naruto gulped falling back off the bed onto the hard floor.

"No! That's not what I meant" Throwing his hands up in defense " it's just I don't know if she would never want to be with me, at least forever" I knew he was an idiot but did he not see the love?

"Naruto Come on! She loves you like crazy! One time I had to tell her to stop talking about you and when do we ever have to tell Hinata to stop talking!" Naruto wide-eyed and flipped forward practically knocking me over.

"She did that! Really!" Shaking with excitement "Im about to go call her and claim my love for her!" Jumping up and away mumbling something like 'Im turning into lee' who's lee? All well guess I'll find out tomorrow. Or technically today. Just later on…Oh you get the point!

Stopping in the middle of the hallway I heard retreating footsteps and then I saw a bright head at my door "Are you going to be okay Sakura? I mean I know you're not 'ok ok' but I don't want you worrying about him ok? Don't worry and be excited about school tomorrow don't worry about _him_" I grunted with him referring to that imbecile of a man.

"Please be excited about tomorrow?" Pretending to think. Turning my head forward I sighed showing him that he won as Naruto fist pumped I grunted again telling him to go before saying "Thanks a lot Naruto and sorry to wake you up" Stating with an emotionless face naruto smiled.

"Don't worry you didn't wake me up I was already up really!" I gave him a weird look "Well just more of like half-awake I had a horrible nightmare!"

_Not as horrible as mine._ I bet that on anything.

"What was it about" Sounding some-what curious. Naruto let his knees drop as he clenched his hands together and threw them up into the air exclaiming "Oh it was horrible! All the ramen was burned! Not even a single noodle was left on the pit of despair that it burned in! I was like No!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he was. Throwing a pillow at his head he ran away yelling "Love you to SAKURA-CHAN!NOW IM GOING TO CALL HINATA-CHAN AND TELL HER HOW MUCH I LOVE HER!"

Laughing to myself I thought_ As much as im incapable of love, I love you to you moron _Smiling to myself I layed down and let the sleep that was heavily needed overcome me.

Still thinking about a certain dark-eyed stranger I previously met that same day.

* * *

With Naruto in his bedroom:

"Now why do I feel like I forgot to do something?" Tapping his chin the blonde thought to himself.

After moments of calling a tired Hinata only to have Neji take the phone from her telling Naruto to get off the line the blonde did as he was told as he sat on his bed and looked at his phone deep in thought.

"Oh yeah!" Snapping his fingers together naruto went to his contacts and typed on all his close friends.

**(As his contacts are listed:)**

Hinata my darling (Defiantly) The teme (As it was labeled) Shikamaru the lazy-ass, Whiny Ino, Panda-Chan a.k.a Tenten (As labeled) Neji-bastard (he'd kill naruto if he saw that) And that was really it besides Sakura-chan.

Naruto had some weird contact names.

_Wait it isn't necessary to text Hinata Im picking her up in the morning and this was her idea! _Naruto thought. Taking Hinata off from the message he began to type.

**Hey all you bastards! You know who im talking to! And sorry to text you guys so late or earliy whatever! But this an emergency! I need everyone to meet me and hinata in the front steps of the school tomorrow! Bye! And don't kill me for messaging you guys so late!**

**P.S. Teme Ur a bastard . . . I just didn't want you to forget overnight :D**

Pressing send. Naruto thought about tonight's incident with sakura.

Poor sakura-chan. He knew that sakura would kill him if she knew that he pitied her but he couldn't help it. She was his family. And she had no one but him and he always thought he wasnt that great, as least for someone who deserved better.

Naruto shook his head in thought

After almost dozing off twice someone finally replied. Scared to look naruto peeked with one lazy eye at the bright screen that awaited him.

**Message I.D. The teme:**

**Listen here you little prick I should kill you for waking me up so damn early. But whatever ill be there dobe, we always are anyways duh. But don't expect me to listen to whatever you have to say**

**P.S. You're a dumbass, didn't want you to forget THAT overnight since we all know you are capable of doing so.**

Reading the message naruto grunted at his names for him. Placing the phone down on the little table that sat next to his bed he knew Sasuke sounded different on the phone. More talkative through text than in person.

Different, when really he just didn't sound as sad as he usually did in person, but really he's just an emotionless bastard who happens to be Narutos best guy friend. One of his first friends to be in fact, besides sakura-chan he had no one at a young age.

He needed to loosen up.

After receiving death threats from just about everyone the normally hyper active blonde looked up at his ceiling thinking about life and hoping tomorrow would really bring some light to his precious sakura-chan. And at the same time hoping she didn't kill him for having what he had in store for the day that was already there on that Friday. Since today or yesterday was Thursday.

_Maybe now Sakura-Chan even with the point behind the stupid text message, maybe now she can truly be happy_

Naruto now dreamt about Him and his family being happy which consisted of Hinata and Sakura . . . even with Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, even that bastard of a man Sasuke who was about to get a hell of a surprise tomorrow and not even Naruto knew of this.

And in the next couple of rooms over Naruto didn't even hear the whimpers that came from the sad little pink-haired girl as she cried in her sleep missing her deceased parents.

* * *

**Short? I know, Im sorry, But the next chapter will be long and inviting to read (wink)**

**Im trying my hardest and even thought this chapter is short its just this chapter just to show how sad Sakura really is.**

**Review please!**

**Sincerly-**

**Victoria**


	3. Coincidence

**Im actually happy I got through this chapter. But just for those who care. This story will progress rapidly I just have to make a plot (wink)**

**Disclaimer:Another thing I own NOTHING! Only the plot. And the song for this chapter is Run Wild-Ume**

**Great song. . . .Just saying:D (Which i dont own)**

**Merry Christmas!:D**

* * *

Why are coincidences so so. . inconvenient -wait let me rephrase, why do they even exist! They just screw with all humanity.

And oh the joy that crossed over when Mr. We-meet-once-now-im-giving-you-the-i-own-you-now said 'Oh hey we meet again'. What as arse.

Yes, he looked at me as if no one else was there.

Though the previous sentence was false and now everyone stared at me with shock. Because Sasuke Uchiha stood before me practically glowing in all his glory.

Great now the whole world could now know about our little run-in the night, well techniqually morning run-in.

Now I know I have PMS because I all I want to do is wipe that smirk of the man before me.

"_To anyone who ever told you you're no good they're no better"-Hayley Williams_

_:-:Chapter 4:-:_

Stepping lightly off my bike. I was trying to retreat to the front of the school where I think I saw Naruto and Hinata. But either way I needed to get into the school. So my route was obvious. Easing my bike slowly to the left I accelerated. Feeling the wind throw my strands of hair that hung loosely to my side. My I-Pod on blast I felt free. Though i knew i was anything but.

I tried not to look nervous. I really wasn't. Mostly just aggregated at all the stares and whispers. That even though I just had my earphones on I could still hear them.

I took them off people that should be I sign that I can hear you!

But no the arrogance just keeps swaying in the air, mocking me as I turned off my previous blasting music. Shoving my iPod back into my bag, careful not to smash anything delicate.

Walking towards the school felt strange. All eyes were on me. Like I was a Martian. New and unlike any other 'species' people continues to stare. I mean I get it I get it! Im new, but im not like a. . uh . . zombie! Or something? Oh im confused. . . . . . . Stupid people.

Girls kept whispering. Guys made ignorant sounds, Whistling and crap. Its like do you really have no respect?

Men were really hormonal around not to even mention the girls.

Great now I had to deal with girls gossip, because obviously the topic of the day was the new pink-haired girl.

But now I had to deal with. . more men than my usual amount of men which consisted of no one.

Inhaling deeply. I thought hey if all eyes are on me. I should make the best out of it. Now putting my shoulders back while heavily exhaling a nervous breath I hope no one heard. My strap for my bag stayed flat against my shoulder slightly moving as I was about to.

My stride was loss. I wasn't stiff. I knew that I looked almost bored. Though inside I was really just wanting to pass out and die. . . again. I walked one foot in front of the other.

My bag laid limp against my shoulder. Which gave me something to think about. To distract me from everyone.

I could think about if I had everything. Which I really did wonder. I peered in the dark hole of my messenger bag before lifting up the seal of my bag.

With barely anything inside besides a notebook and two pencils. My wallet, which contained of just my driver's license, some money and a small photo of me and my mother when I was twelve on the swings . . . .

But that's besides the point. Gotta keep my head up not down from what should be lost memories.

My boots kept clicking. As the silence was filled in by my walking.

Why can't people just ignore me?

Oh yeah pink hair. I reminded myself. But then I reminded myself of the fact that I did ride a very loud bike to school. Dammit. Even sometimes I confuse myself.

I made the best of my appreance reflecting on my life. Still heads turned. I smirked lightly. While looking straight forward. One foot over the other. I tapped my hand against my thigh to the beat of the song I was previously listening to. could you grant you wish?

to be careless,

to long to be free,

and enamoured always,

run towards the west,

to be ageless,

chance is you won t get,

what is left to chance,

all rise

Looking side to side. I looked forward and saw Naruto and Hinata waiting for me. Hinata in a beautiful light purple blazer with a white shirt underneath with jeans and converse. Hugged me as I approached. As naruto gave me a look of 'not bad' probably because of all the attention I was receiving.

I just winked. Before hugging my cousin who wore a nice collared blue shirt that matched his eyes. With blue jeans I resisted the urge to call him out on all the blue. But it matched well and knowing naruto. The little bit of style he had was enough to live.

Naruto clasped his hands together before I noticed a slight bruising on his face,

"What happened to your face" Poking his chin lightly. He winced and shrugged "Ill tell you later, come on lets go meet my friends!" Grabbing me by my wrist I was dragged a few steps ahead from where we previously were at. And two girls rushed towards me.

The first that approached me. Was a preppy looking blonde. With a skirt that blew in the wind as she ran towards me. He golden hair in a nice pony tail. While her parted bangs covered her face. Her blue eyes like narutos sparkled. She obviously loved pink and purple. Wearing a purple skirt with leggings and pink sneakers along with a white coat she tackled me in a hug.

"Hi Im Ino!" Telling me as she broke apart allowing another girl my age to tackle me in a tight hug. Leaving me speechless to know these girls actually wanted to know me.

The other girl also around my age. Came up to me one arm hugged me before smiling greatly.

With two buns on each side of her perfectly parted hair. This girl looked strong. Her muscles were visible through her thermal shirt. That was under a nice leather jacket as was mine but the coating of her jacket had fuzz inside. Must be warm. But she looked tuff as well not only from her muscles but just by the way she stood. Hands on hips with one outstretched hand towards me in a friendly greeting. I gladly accepted.

"The names tenten! Yours?" I smiled lightly with a hint of embarrassment at the sudden eagerness in her voice.. I spoke softly but loud.

"Haruno Sakura" Stating with a smirk I noticed. Hinatas cousin. Well I assumed they were related. I mean honestly how many had eyes like silver? And he was actually gorgeous. Not like I was expecting a gorilla but he had nice long chocolate hair, wearing a thermal jacket zipped up he walked over next to tenten. He wrapped his free arm around tenten.

Aww they did look cute together.

I also saw a kid with a sort of odd-ball of hair come by stating his name as "Shikamaru" he added "Nice to meet you" He looked tired and bored. His eyes droopy you could tell he was sleepy. He was well-built along with hinatas cousin. . And Naruto. Though I hate to admit it but the boy was strong.

He came and stood by Ino. Who girlishly hugged pineapple head causing him to lightly blush. Guess everyone was a couple here.

Hinatas cousin then cleared his throat before stating "Neji" as his name.

The last to approach was a weird looking kid in a trench coat zipped up all the way to his mouth. With really circularly glasses he nodded. As his collage came by with a shaky head of brown. It looked as if he had tattoos on his face that were red triangles. Huh. Interesting.

"Im Kiba! And this weird-o is Shino" Looking unphased by his name the one in the trench coat shino shrugged. Then 'Kiba' laughed.

"Guess I was right you are pretty hot!Who would've known you and this piece of crap were related!"

I stared him with a plain face. Lightly laughing I noticed naruto start to go ballistic.

"Calm down Naruto" Hinata stated giving me a look of help-me. I smiled.

"Naruto what are you going to do? Punch him?" Naruto stopped shaking causing hinata to calm down. Naruto gave a look to the floor with a pout."No I was actually hoping you would"

"Aww come one Sakura-Chan? Why you so mean to me" Naruto pouted. I laughed softly."Love you to, you big banshee"

The whole group laughed or in the guy's case chuckled. Smirking Kiba grabbed my shoulder causing me to flinch which hopefully I think went unnoticed by everyone. . . . It had gone unnoticed. I hated physical contact, but I had to deal with it.

"I like her already! And don't worry you can say 'I love you banshee' to me as long as love is in that sentence. Wiggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help it.

I busted out laughing. Geez naruto was stupid. But we all had a place for this blonde in our heart. Maybe this school thing wasn't so bad after all.

Hearing a loud grunt from above. I turned to look at Naruto who narrowed his sky blue eyes while looking up. As did everyone else.

I on the other hand took my time to slowly turn my head in the direction of a familiar voice that spoke. Not only did this grunt sound familiar but it was a grunt! But this voice. Wait. Oh dear god. . .

"What a Coincidence, we meet again" Stating not only a familiar voice from the night before. But there he stood. Sasuke Uchiha, smirking down at me. I felt my eyes widen. My green eyes forwarding as my brain was still processing what a small world this really was.

Of all people! I mean yes, I flirted with him, yes but that's because I liked him, and maybe thats because I think the bar tender put a little something-something in my drink. If you know what I mean.

But most likely not. Dammit.

And it just-now we-oh I give up

But there he stood. His smirk of glory. His hands crossed on the railing. Looking at me as if no one else was there. He looked stunning-again- with his leather jacket and collared black shirt. Dark pants. He had that whole biker look. His hair was the same as yesterdays. All spiked up in the back as his bangs were loose perfectly fitting on his face. His onyx looked satisfied at my reaction to seeing him. This made me embarrassed.

'_At least now we can get to know him better!'_

Oh for the love of- Go away!, I inwardly screamed to myself.

Finally after what seemed like minutes turned into an even longer wait. As all eyes turned to not only the new voice but as well as me and my shocked expression that I know is plain as day showing on my face.

Shaking my head back into reality I nervously spoke, trying my best to hide my feelings.

"Guess so _Sasuke_" Drawing out his name.

"Wait-You know?Sasuke! This asshole !Wait!" Turning fastly to the raven-haired boy. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto threw his fists in the air as he demanded an answer from the Uchiha who looked down at me with a look that said –im-going-to-tell

I could see his pride glistening as he mouthed to me 'Busted'

Sasuke didn't respond. Immediately but when I tried to I cut him off proudly I spoke.

"Little ol' me got into a bit of some trouble last night" Squeezing my fingers together in a way to show them the word 'little'. My fake country accent told innocently to everyone. I was obviously being a little sarcastic.

"And wellbeing the damsel in distress that I was . . . "I dazed off while naruto looked confused and blinking rapidly. Ino stepped forward with an also shocked expression. Then I took notice that everyone looked shocked. Even Neji who you could tell didn't show emotion in public a lot. I assumed.

"Wait so Sasuke saved you!?" Ino questioned. Everyone exchanged glances at a smirking repulsive sasuke and a laughing sakura.

I swatted my hand in very unlike me manner.

"Please I saved myself all this chicken-ass did was drive me home"

The girls gave in intake of breath as did everyone else.

Before Kiba and the guys laughed besides Naruto and sasuke. Who, naruto stood shocked and dazed. Sasuke glared at me from above.

Naruto must've snapped back into normal mode because he cursed loudly "You didn't save my Sakura-Chan?!"

Sasuke must've been taken back by the name. I never did tell him my name. Unless Naruto who apparently knew sasuke told him. Which by his look of thought, I doubt it. Sasuke rolled his head around cracking it. Causing a group of near-by girls to squeal all girly.

Sasuke snorted "There was no need, your 'Sakura-Chan'" Making quotation marks he snapped back " can take care of herself, by the looks of what I saw"

Taken back by his sudden comeback before he continued on "But if_ I_ hadn't been there then your precious _sakura-chan_ would've had to ride home all injured" Sasuke gloated drawing out my name, as if it rolled right off his tongue. . .

Get you head out of the gutter *inwardly slap* Get ahold of yourself!

"Wait INJURED!" Now the whole campus looked at us. Naruto used his highest pitch to yell at me and sasuke. What a baka. I just exhaled trying to calm myself. Before stepping forward and harshly smacking him on the back of the head. Causing even hinata to laugh.

"Be quiet! You moron!It was nothing serious just some minor cuts no biggy" Replying bluntly.

"And besides does it matter its in the past"

Wait what?

This statement made me make a confused face to myself. I suddenly heard all noise die down. And my vision wasn't blurry. I just sort of blanked out. If that is even a word.I just kind of became dazed. I don't even know if anyone is speaking. All I hear in my own words in my head spinning around taunting me.

The past doesn't matter.

My own words against myself.

Maybe I should take my own advice. For once at least.

*_Snap* . . . . *Snap*. . . . . *Snap*_I shook my head upward.

"_Finally you back" _My haze ended. And I blinked before looking back up. There he was again. Mocking me from above.

"Yes I never left smartass" I snapped back. Anger was in my tone. I wasn't happy at the way he talked to me as if I was dum. I didn't appreciate that. At all.

Silence everyone finally realized I wasn't joking.

"Well I LIKE HER!" The one with the shaggy hair and weird tattoos slapped Narutos back. Throwing a thumbs up my way. I remembered something.

Scooting my bag more up on my shoulder. I searched in my bag and found my acceptance letter into this school. Signed by Jiraiya who gave his apologizes for still being gone in wherever he was. He really did care about me and Naruto. Enough to take us in when no one else did or maybe even could.

"Okay well I need to go to the office" Naruto dragged poor hinata up next to me as if he were taking me.

"Oh no you go to class! Don't stay back 'cause of me" Rolling my eyes Hinata saw my need to leave all these people. Thank god for best friends.

"Yes n-naruto-o lets –g-go"

Why is she stuttering? Oh that needs to change. No way is my best friend doing that _any _more. Hinata saw my venomes glare at her stuttering and gulped nervously laughing.

"Y-yeah lets go" Actually pulling Naruto through me and leaving everyone glancing past me. Even random bystanders.

The blonde, not Naruto but um Ino? I think clasped her hands together her bangs bouncing. Her boyfriend just rolled his head back in a very tiredly motion.

"Okay so you need a guide! I call it!"

Tenten, the girl with the buns pushed past neji one of the only people I sort of knew well name wise.

"NO I called dibs!"Ino cheered loudly. Neji and pineapple head shot glances and grunted leaning against the railing. I on the other hand just decided to end this argument now. Ino has nails and well tenten looks like she could kill her.

Nuff said.

"Um I think I can find my own wa-" Speaking into the bundle of fighting girls.

The deep husky voice broke through the air. Sending even the two girls on front of me in their fighting position to a stop. Neji and dude looked up to where Sasuke stood. Walking down the steps. His bangs unmoving as he spoke. Like a model down the runway, I think I even heard camera shots.

Okay really who has a camera?

"Ill be her guide"

As if I were a toy. I was being played with. Now the kids broke apart and let their 'superior' take control of what is rightfully NOBODIES!

"Whats makes you think I want YOU to take me around the school? Huh?" I argued, hands on hips. "How do I know your not some rapist?"

Sasuke smirked, damn smirk.

"I don't go to girls, girls come to me" Stepping forward "And you didn't seem this anxious last night" He stated. Ino and tenten stopped arguing long ago and were now staring at me and the very close Uchiha.

"Fine" Grabbing a tighter grip on my bag. I walked forward harshly rubbing my shoulder against sasuke, who I could tell was enjoying every moment of this. I scowled when I got about four steps away and there he stood facing me unmoving.

"Are you coming?Or not" I gestured with my hands to the big white door in front of me.

"Hn" He grunted. He grunted . . . ?I heard him grunt before but what the hell did that even mean? Honestly.

"Come on Princess" Now walking past me I fought the urge to blush at the 'princess' part and instead grew red with anger throwing my fist in the air.

"What the hell!?" Chasing after the Uchiha.

Finally walking into the school seemed off. First off again everyone was staring at me. Short,tall,blonde,brunette, anyone! And everyone was staring at me. Im not that new. Its only mid-year. But geez these people were noisy.

Well I could tell that the majority of the male population was staring at Me. But not the females. At least the ones that were looking at me were whispering not eyeing me like I was water in a desert as they were to sasuke.

I pulled my gaze up and looked at his perfect features. I just knew he was popular with the ladies. I mean these girls were practically throwing themselves on him. And this made me think did he ever except those offers. I mean he could be a play-boy. But at least his car didn't smell like cheap perfume. Because if it had then that would have been one of those 'player' giveaways.

I didn't even see anything in front of me only sasukes moving figure so I could follow him.

The slamming of a locker brought me back to life. I shook my head rapidly and felt myself fall. I had walked right into a heavy force. Obviously unmoving the other person. Because I looked up from the ground as saw another looker.

Were all guys here gorgeous?

With features almost identical to sasuke. I wondered if they were related. His hair was a different style more flat. Not as spiky. And most defiantly did not look like a chickens arse. His eyes looked at me with curiosity as he held out his hand for help. His eyes as dark as sasuke but with different meaning. He even wore dark clothing like, you guessed it, sasuke.

I gladly took his hand. His firm grip forced me on my feet. Stumbling forward into the arms of this mystery guy I had ran into.

"Let her go Sai" Sasuke suddenly spoke as soon as this 'sai' took hold of me. My wrists still in his position. I yanked my wrist out straightening my clothing. And looked at sasuke.

He was glaring in the direction of sai im assuming. Sai just smiled.

"Cant I help a girl out huh sasuke?" Sasuke didn't respond. I think I even saw him clench his bald up hands.

As I noticed sai had to other followers. One blond one brunette both male following him. Like henchmen following its leader. They stood with their arms crossed. Glaring back at the uchiha who looked unphased.

"Who are you?" This Sai blunty asked me.

I gulped "Um Sakura" Extending my arm out for him to greet. He looked at my hand then at me before excepting my offer replying "Sai" Though thanks to sasuke I already knew his name.

"Well um thanks for helping me up" I calmy replied. Though all this glaring was making me nervous. That or because I have two of like the greatest looking guys I have ever seen glaring at each other. Which I had no idea why.

"Any day now tell me why is he following you around" Obviously referring to sasuke.

I blinked "Does it matter?" I snapped back at him. Was I defending Sasuke? Sasuke looked taken back by what I said as well as everyone else who heard.

"You know what nevermind but Uchiha"

Sasuke blinked showing no fear or any emotion.

"Nice catch you got here but id be careful they say cheap string will break pretty easily"

Now that pissed me off. He just called sasuke cheap and he just said I was his catch? Um no. Please he'd be lucky to even get a hug out of me though in this case maybe I need to? Hm decisions decisions

"Look I don't exactly know you but im not his 'catch' im nobodies property and just so you know I would never date him and even if I did why would it matter to you? Why would you be jealous of me and poor little Sasu-chan dating? Jeolous? That id steal your man away?"

Now I didn't mean to be offensive. But sometimes I just couldn't stand back and watch. Sasuke chuckled from behind me, now beside me putting his arm around my shoulder. Sending me into shock mood.

"Feisty isn't she But she has a point"

Sai huffed out a breath and looked pissed then he smirked. "You know what. I like you. I like you a lot and when I like something I get it" Speaking with confidence I sighed heavily.

"And when I don't like someone i avoid them so I guess I won't be seeing much of you anymore" I gloated proudly.

I gritted my teeth holding back the urge to cuss the living crap out of him. Taking sasukes arm off my shoulder. I retreated away onto the office. That was obviously the office due to there was a sign in bold red that sated 'Office'.

Not even bothering to look back at where to where I heard sasuke softly speaking to sai, speaking about whatever I turned around while I was still in range to speak to sasuke.

"Thanks but I can take it from here" I stated opening the door to sasuke who smirked in return. I let the breeze of pencils and perfume and sake? Filled the air.

"Shizune WHERES MY SAKE!?" Was that Tsunade voice? No way.

I had first met Tsunade at my parent's funeral. Which I was still slightly injured and it pained me even more to go. I practically fainted. And Tsunade took care of me like my mother.

This must have been what Jiraiya meant by surprise at this school.

The front desk was located directly in front on the side f the opening and closing entrance door. I turned to a pale woman with short black pixie hair. Who looked unmoved by Tsunade (or at least I think) mood swings. She turned her paper work over before kindly looking at me.

"Why hello you must be sakura. Im Shizune" Taking in another greeting I heard more yelling.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO WHEN YOU SHOULD BE GETTING MY SAKE SHIZUNE!" Busting open the door next to Shizune desk a woman of the age of maybe forty looked out from side to side. With deep bags of red under her eyes. She still looked young for her actually age. With sun blonde frowned but slowly smiled as she saw me slightly bring up my left arm to signal a greeting.

"Sakura! How are you" Her robes saying as she came up to me she embraced me as I gladly returned. During the time of her caretaking of me she had given me great advice as well as truthful advice on how to handle my situation. Something that i despritally needed.

"Fine how about yourself?" I politely asked.

"Oh fine good ol' me but id be better if I had my SAKE!" Screaming at Shizune who jumped up before unlocking her desk drew bringing up a dark bottle of fluids. Tsunade snatched showing her tetth in a grin "Thank you" Saying smugly I held my hand to my mouth in a failed attempt to hide a laugh.

Shizune smiled.

I know that they knew of my current situation. Tsunade already knew duh. But you could tell Shizune knew just by her eyes. She gave me a normal look. But I could see the almost apologetic gleam in her eyes.

I laid down my paperwork in front of Shizune who adjusted her glasses before quickly glancing over my papers. Giving a humming noise she handed me back another new neat piece of paper. Tsunade raised her brow before I said "Schedule" She nodded before I glanced over my classes. Seeing gym,math,science,history,third lunch, and free period. Just not in that order.

And why did I have to take gym. I didn't even bring clothes.

All well guess it's a free day. Or so i thought.

But I know it didn't matter even if my classes seemed boring. I knew they wouldn't be. I know since Jiraiya and Tsunade are great friends must've rigged my schedule so I have ever class with naruto and probably his friends.

"Well I guess I better go while I have the courage" smiling sadly. Tsunade gave me a smile. As Shizune gave me her sad glance. I avoided her gaze. It was just sad eyes that made me sad. Nodding my head I waved my hand adjusting my bag into my arm a little better.

"Well thank you and ill see you two soon" Tsunade grunted drinking her liquid. "Looking forward to it kid" Shizune just adjusted her glasses higher onto the bridge of her small nose. "Bye Sakura have fun" I muttered a thanks before turning around.

Inwardly groaning at the thought of a whole day-scratch that year of school!

I opened the door again looking into the depth of the hallway. Everyone had cleared out and I guess gone to class. Huh, I hadn't even heard a bell ring. Intriguing.

"Well lets see . . . . " Trailing off as I eyes the paper before me. Maybe I did need a guide. Wait nope I have my room numbers on this paper! Haha! Genius!

Not really.

But the room number was 308 Kakashi. Why do I feel like I've heard that name? Maybe Naruto or Jiraiya, he was friends with like half the staff here. I don't know how.

"308 . . .308" Eyeing the numbers as I walked, above the doorframes of each room. I saw students goofing off through the glass. Either that or in their seats reading or on their phones.

"Got it" I sighed as I started to panic. I didn't like attention on me! At all. Maybe in a crowd outside. But not like twenty kids in one room with nothing else to look at! Nothing. I know Naruto was in here. This must be the right room I can hear his loud mouth through the sealed door. Him screaming calling someone a teme. Whoever that was.

"Alright lets do this" Clenching my knuckles I rose my hand slowly to knock. Giving a small knock. I heard the room go slightly quiet before a muffled. "Come in!" Sounded form the opposite side from where I stood.

Now I knew I had no choose but to go in or id be known as a flake. I mean I didn't really care what most people said but I did care about what my teachers thought. I already look like a loser who lost her parents to the ones that do know about me.

Turning the cold metal I slowly eased my head forward and saw everyone angling their bodies to see who was at the door. Of course it must've got quiet because I heard no more yelling, or texting, or anything.

Entering the room I kept my eyes of the students and on my man sitting in an arm rest with his feet kicked up on the desk. Setting aside a small book he gave me a smile, or I think it's a smile. I couldn't really tell he had a gray mask covering half his face. With a head of white spiky hair. He finally spoke gesturing to the crowd.

"Aww you must be Ms. Haruno! Im Kakashi Hatake!" He introduced himself. " Well it's a pleasure now why don't you take a seat um anywhere" Again I thought he smiled as he grabbed his book and started to giggle. Giggle? Then I read the cover and it made sense.

. he had reading jiraiya book! The little porno book that made my uncle a billionaire was in the hands of my teacher! Eww I don't want to even know what's he laughing about.

I looked into the somewhat crowd of people before slightly jumping the yelling I heard from a certain blonde. Oh no.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE!" Dramatically waving his hands in the air naruto yelled at me to come near him. I also saw Hinata shaking her head in a very im-sorry-he's embarrassing-you manner. I just made a face as I looked more into the group and saw Naruto, Hinata, Hinatas cousin, Pineapple-head, Ino, Tenten? I think, And then there was Sasuke. Ugh I have every one of narutos friends in this class.

It was both ok and then it wasn't. I didn't feel like dealing with sasuke and his glory. Or anyone else for that matter.

Then all of a sudden as I was making my peaceful route to an empty seat next to naruto but I hadn't even seen anyone else, just naruto and his friends. But sadly the only real seat to sit in was still between Naruto and Sasuke as everyone else just sat around. Waving for me to come over.

Then some random red-head with glasses popped up in front of me followed by like three other girls. This girl looked kind of exposed. I mean she wearing a mini skirt. And I got nothing against miniskirts it's when you hike up a mini skirt that's already small is kind of yucky. She also had on baby doll shirt that showed off her stomach. But the colors clashed with her hair. It was red as fire and her clothes were blue.

Her squeky voice finally spoke as I just stared at her with no emotion gesturing my hand for her to move. "Don't you dare sit there" She tried to hiss at me which came out as more as a mousy squeak than anything.

I rose my pink eyebrow at her "Why not?" I questioned darkly.

"Because that's near my Sasuke-Kun and no one can sit there! Especially not pink-haired witches like you!"

Ok did she really just call me a witch? W-O-W

"Ooookkkkk" I strung out the word as I put my hands up in defensive being sarcastic "Well since im a 'witch' I can sit wherever I want or maybe I can just put a spell on you" I actually slightly smile as I messed around with these girls who were dead serious. "I mean after all I could rearrange your face and even fix that nose job of yours"

I heard Naruto and his friends slightly laugh. Along with the rest of the class. I think I can even hear Kakashi laughing through his mask.

This redhead just scrunched up her face as she covered her nose with both her hands. Even her friends went over to her and started to comfort her. I just rolled my eyes and began to walk through them.

I was about to sit down before I heard a familiar squeak. Again I turned around. This time a little frustrated..

"Hey I know you! I knew her name was familiar!"

Crap.

One of the redheads buddies. Pointed an excused finger at me with a sneaky look.

_Please don't . . . . . _

"_Karin don't!" Naruto screamed. She continued anyways._

"You're that Haruno girl! The ones who parents died!"

My eyes began to widen as I heard more gasps and whispers.

"I remember hearing that on the news!"

"What a freak!"  
"She was the only survivor"

"I feel bad for her she has nothing now . . ."

That last statement made me purse my lips in a line as I couldn't respond. Even Naruto was quiet. I couldn't blame him. He probably wanted to cuse this 'Karin' out but everyone was holding him back. And I was right. So I decided id handle it like a man, woman, whatever.

"Yeah so?" I questioned back everyone got quiet.

"Does it matter its my problem not yours" I pointed out. I quietly took my seat. And began to rub my temples harshly.

"Or technically its not your problem anymore!" Some dumb-shit from the back of the classroom screamed. I shot my head up so quick. I think I cracked my neck. Did he really just say that! I mean you never ever ever ever ever ever mess with the deceased. You don't haunt or ridicule them in any way. Especially not y deceased parents.

I looked around the room with my eyes full and anger and ready to kill whoever just said that. I realized things I hadn't even noticed before. First off I hadn't even seen Sai in this class. Until now. Guess this class was pretty popular. I also noticed that everyone was staring at just one kid.

One of Sais frined. Who followed him around everywhere.

Even Kakashi looked ready to kill. Then I remembered. Kakashi! He used to be friends with my father! I haven't seen him since I was a child! I don't why but I just remembered that! He looked at me with anger before his eyes softened. And I didn't continue walking I just sat down back in my seat. Without speaking harshly.

"You're right they're not my problem anymore" My eyes focused on my desk. I pushed memories that were trying to come into my brain and make me even hate this kid even more. As traced my finger across the little writing written all over the desk. "But you want to know what is my problem as you would like to put it, My problem is ignorance like you who like to mock someone like me who really you all are right I do have no family, I have my cousin and that's it" I told my voice not shaking, just normal.

"Have you ever lost someone?" I looked up and crossed my arms staring at the boy before me with a frown. He made no movement "No? I figured. Well guess you wouldn't know what its like to lose everything you've ever had, so I think this makes my statement pretty clear when I say back off before you say something ignorant like that to the wrong person and get yourself killed"

Before sai smirked and brought his hand up and smacked the kid across his head quite harshly. He looked at me with a smirk that almost looked like a sneaky smile. "Don't get yourself killed."

And I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or that boy who made that comment.

I finally looked away. Naruto patted me on my back and I broke into a bigger smirk. Leaning back into my chair. I think I even saw sasuke smirk. My words were true. And everyone knew it. Because a slight applause took place which I thought was corny but whatever. Narutos friends all smiled spilling rude comments to that one kid, I still didn't know his name.

The class was quiet til Kakashi started to talk about Math or whatever he was teaching. I already knew the subject so I just doodled on my paper. And before I knew it the end of class was here.

I quickly grabbed my things and made my way to my next class. I took notice that the kid who had made that comment in the beginning of class had left quite urgently. Maybe because I embarrassed him. Which he deserved. It was so stupid to say that. It wasn't even funny. It was just a bad joke.

I closed my eyes. As I patted my thigh with my hand. Trying to stay clam. I opened up my boring eyes. And say Naruto and Sasuke staring at me with a questioning look, before I said 'nothing' they shrugged and Naruto grabbed Hinata by her waist causing her to jump and puller her close. What an idiot but what a cute couple. Honestly they were.

I shook my head. And noticed all of Narutos other friends. Must have different classes as we headed for whatever class we had next.

I just walked along and stood next to sasuke. Who gave me a slight smirk.

"Nice talking back there" He commented as my eyes shot up in surprise. As we stared at each other. I searched his eyes and found loneliness. My lips made a straight line again as we stopped walking. And Naruto continued talking to Hinata.

We just stood there. As the hallways became less and less crowded. I finally looked away and didn't even think I just kept walking in the direction naruto had gone sasuke gain. I thought of when yesterday we almost kissed.

God how embarrassing! I don't even know how to be in a relationship!

Ugh! Im pathetic!

I scowled myself as I walked into chemistry class. And took a stand next to the teacher. Who greeted me, we exchanged names. And he told me to wait. Before assigning me a lad-partner.

Sasuke came in and I couldn't even look at him. I was attracted to him and I just knew that I couldn't get close to him. It would end badly for us. I could tell if not he looked like a playboy and I was me. It just wouldn't work out.

The class soon filled up. And I just looked at the floor. I heard naruto talking to hinata. And I could feel someones gaze on. I wonder who?

The teacher spoke " , please stand up so Ms. Haruno may sit next to you"

My eyes widened as I looked up with a pleading look.

Oh come on! Someone give me a break already!

I looked at sasuke who didn't stand as I just made my way over and sat down.

My seat was on the far end. And no one talked to anyone.

The class continued on. I didn't talk to him. I could feel him staring at me. This was just weird. Did he like me?

No. Now way. Why would he like me? Im me and im no one, I don't even think im attractive! Though which girl does? I just couldn't bring myself to look at him. Every time we've been alone we've been inches apart. But he seems different than last night. He talked more for one and another was he didn't sem sad he just looked to be to himself. Besides his friends he looked as If he was ready to punch anyone that looked at him. Not to mention all the girls that looked like they were undressing him with their eyes.

I have to remind myself to tell him that later.

Class bored on as again, I knew this subject and I just kept my head down. Deep in thought. Finally as I was falling asleep. The bell rang for lunch. It was around 11:30 something. So my stomach was ready to eat.

I remember when my parents died I hadn't eaten a lot at the time. I just laid in my bed and tried to hold back tears that would run freely down my face.

I slightly became sad at my own mind. It was giving me scenarios of the perfect life. And to be honest I thought that I had the perfect life. Nice family, nice clothes, guys wanted me, girls wanted to be me. . . Everything.

Hinata mustve heard my sigh because she came next to me and layed a hand on my shoulder asking "Are you okay Sakura-Chan?" I was taken back for a second. But I just sighed in return. Again. Im sighing a lot.

"Yes hinata theres no need to worry" I stated happily sounding "But you on the other hand why are you stuttering! You haven't done that since I first met you!" I exclaimed, hinata just looked like a scared dog as I lectured her.

"I-I-I" I glared at her, she nervously laughed "Its just a habit I don't stutter around you, naruto, or the girls"

"But what about the guys? whenever theyre around you get all weird! And you stutter around your cousin?" I know I asked like three questions at once but I was curious.

"Um well. . .he makes me nervous im supposed to be obedient and listen to my elders all the necessary clan requirements and im not!"

Didn't see that one coming.

"So you stutter?" I bluntly asked. Slowly we eased our way to the cafeteria. I could just sense Naruto or someone behind me and when I eased my head to the left sure enough I saw my blonde cousin. Now I knew I had to talk fast before naruto got here.

I grabbed hinatas shoulders "Okay no more stuttering ok? You're making me nervous. Just try not to please" Hinata gave me a look of unsureity before nodding her head.

Naruto finally caught up with us and in the end me him, hinata, and even sasuke stood in line to get our food. I ended up with just a bottle of water. I wasn't really in the mood to eat. But don't get me wrong. I can eat. Like a lot. When im hungry.

Naruto continued to blabber about complete nonsense as he lead us to a large cicular table. I took my seat and was surprised to see a certain raven-headed si next to me. To my irritation I just grunted and made a face before casually drinking my water. Hinata sat next to my on my opposite side. And I ignored naruto as he complained he wanted to sit next to me.

"Naruto just sit down"

As soon as I said naruto six other people emerged. Ino,Shikamru,Tenten,Neji,Shino,And Kiba. Now I think ive got everyone's names.

"Well Sakura-San how is your first day so far?" Shino asked. Reading a book of bugs I noted. Guess he loved science.

"Um its good so far" I lied. True be told. It was horrible now everyone knew about my parents. It's a big deal when people whisper when you walk by.

Everyone seemed to except my lie except for the curious boy next to me who eased his face slightly lower to my ear and whispered: "Youre lying"

How did he know that!?

I shot my head around to stare at him in his dark eyes. I noted the look of sadness in his eyes. Or regret. All I knew is that he was lying as well. He may not have put up a smile and showed the world: 'hey im fine look at me!' No he just made everyone think he was okay.

Maybe he lost someone he loved to.

"So are you" I whispered with almost a caring voice. Before naruto coughed and mad both us looked forward both replying at the same time "What?"

"Well geez sorry! But I was talking to the teme here!"

So this was 'teme'. I'll have to use that little nickname more often.

"So sasuke how many girlfriends did you have this week?" Naruto asked twirling his eyebrows up. Leaning against the table. I almost felt myself gag. Now this little comment that that idiot just made ticked me off. And now I was going to cut this lunch short. The weird thing is sasuke didn't even look mad or even happy he just grunted.

Sasuke then shrugged. "Many a couple maybe none whys it matter?"Naruto and sasuke continued to talk.

I on the other hand was fighting the urge not to jump up and leave this table hell maybe even this school! I knew he was a playboy and I must be his next bait! Why else would he talk to me! What a UGH!

Hinata shook my shoulder. I just shoot a quick look to a nearby clock and noticed it was almost time to go. I began to curse in all the Japanese I knew. Everyone turned their heads to me with a look of wth?

"Are you okay?' Tenten and ino asked.

"Oh im fine but come one hinata its time to go to class"

Grabbing hinatas hand I tugged her to the exit not looking back I quickly began talking "To think just for a second! That maybe this boy actually liked me but no god knows what he was just going to use me for"

Hinata gave me a questioning look. Her pale eyes staring at me before asking "Who?"

"Who else hinata? SASUKE! He's a freaking playboy a.k.a a woman user!" I silently screaming r her. Good thing everyone was in lunch or they'd hear me.

The bell finally rang before hinata could reply then as we walked quite fast she told me this and nothing more "he's been like that since his parents died"

I almost froze but I kept walking. My parents died to but you don't see me using guys do you?

Whatever.

I had a feeling this gym class wasn't going to be fun. And hinata looked worried. I just rolled my eyes playfully.

"Im fine hinata I just got a little worked up ill be okay"

Seeing her smile made me laugh. Maybe everything would be okay.

Oh how wrong was I.

. . .

And I was right. As I was waiting to get my gym uniform from Anko, I believe, anyways, I saw everyone of narutos friends. Including Sai and his gang of A-holes.

Anko seemed very fit. With a similar look to Shizune they had similar features. With dark hair and eyes. She had on simple sweatpants and dark work-out shirt. She looked like a gym teacher. But at the same time she looked fierce and ready to take on anyone who talked back to her. I think every woman should have that look.

The gym was huge. With bleachers on both sides. With equipment scattered everywhere. And people filling it the gym felt smaller and smaller.

Finally anko came out yelling at the group of waiting teenagers on the bleachers "Alright everyone! Go get changed!"

Everyone scurried away. Hinata shot me a look mouthing. 'I'll be waiting' I nodded my head with a forced smile. Anko handed me two pairs of clothing.

One gray shirt and red shorts. Geez could these be any smaller.

Anko saw my weird face and laughed. "I don't pick them out so don't ask" I actually cracked a smile with friendliness. As I made my way into the gym. I already saw kids dressed and leaving. That was quick.

I then saw hinata and my heart stopped. Me And hinata were the same size. And these clothes were small on her showing her legs and arms. No that would mean that if it showed her arms then it would show mine. . . And I didn't cover my shoulder with a Band-Aid or anything. And now everyone would see my you know scars. They were hideous I didn't want people seeing that! Not on my first day any less!

"Hinata we have a problem. . . " I stated before finally her confused orbs widened and she looked faint

"Oh no. . . ."

All the other girls Ino and tenten had already finished changing and must've been outside. Good thing because I didn't want them to see me freaking out!

I placed the shirt against my chest and took off my jacket and everything but my undershirt. I was in an area where no one could see me but hinata. And sure enough they were noticeable when I placed this shirt against me. And I knew there was no disagreeing with this outfit. I had no choose but to where it.

I mumbled along with a few curses. "You've got to be kidding me"

FML.

* * *

At least one review! And ill continue! Sorry for any errors and or ect.


	4. Running Wild

**Im actually happy I got through this chapter. But just for those who care. This story will progress rapidly I just have to make a plot (wink)**

**Disclaimer:Another thing I own NOTHING! Only the plot. And the song for this chapter is Run Wild-Ume**

**Great song. . . .Just saying:D (Which i dont own)**

**Merry Christmas!:D**

* * *

Why are coincidences so so. . inconvenient -wait let me rephrase, why do they even exist! They just screw with all humanity.

And oh the joy that crossed over when Mr. We-meet-once-now-im-giving-you-the-i-own-you-now said 'Oh hey we meet again'. What as arse.

Yes, he looked at me as if no one else was there.

Though the previous sentence was false and now everyone stared at me with shock. Because Sasuke Uchiha stood before me practically glowing in all his glory.

Great now the whole world could now know about our little run-in the night, well techniqually morning run-in.

Now I know I have PMS because I all I want to do is wipe that smirk of the man before me.

"_To anyone who ever told you you're no good they're no better"-Hayley Williams_

_:-:Chapter 4:-:_

Stepping lightly off my bike. I was trying to retreat to the front of the school where I think I saw Naruto and Hinata. But either way I needed to get into the school. So my route was obvious. Easing my bike slowly to the left I accelerated. Feeling the wind throw my strands of hair that hung loosely to my side. My I-Pod on blast I felt free. Though i knew i was anything but.

I tried not to look nervous. I really wasn't. Mostly just aggregated at all the stares and whispers. That even though I just had my earphones on I could still hear them.

I took them off people that should be I sign that I can hear you!

But no the arrogance just keeps swaying in the air, mocking me as I turned off my previous blasting music. Shoving my iPod back into my bag, careful not to smash anything delicate.

Walking towards the school felt strange. All eyes were on me. Like I was a Martian. New and unlike any other 'species' people continues to stare. I mean I get it I get it! Im new, but im not like a. . uh . . zombie! Or something? Oh im confused. . . . . . . Stupid people.

Girls kept whispering. Guys made ignorant sounds, Whistling and crap. Its like do you really have no respect?

Men were really hormonal around not to even mention the girls.

Great now I had to deal with girls gossip, because obviously the topic of the day was the new pink-haired girl.

But now I had to deal with. . more men than my usual amount of men which consisted of no one.

Inhaling deeply. I thought hey if all eyes are on me. I should make the best out of it. Now putting my shoulders back while heavily exhaling a nervous breath I hope no one heard. My strap for my bag stayed flat against my shoulder slightly moving as I was about to.

My stride was loss. I wasn't stiff. I knew that I looked almost bored. Though inside I was really just wanting to pass out and die. . . again. I walked one foot in front of the other.

My bag laid limp against my shoulder. Which gave me something to think about. To distract me from everyone.

I could think about if I had everything. Which I really did wonder. I peered in the dark hole of my messenger bag before lifting up the seal of my bag.

With barely anything inside besides a notebook and two pencils. My wallet, which contained of just my driver's license, some money and a small photo of me and my mother when I was twelve on the swings . . . .

But that's besides the point. Gotta keep my head up not down from what should be lost memories.

My boots kept clicking. As the silence was filled in by my walking.

Why can't people just ignore me?

Oh yeah pink hair. I reminded myself. But then I reminded myself of the fact that I did ride a very loud bike to school. Dammit. Even sometimes I confuse myself.

I made the best of my appreance reflecting on my life. Still heads turned. I smirked lightly. While looking straight forward. One foot over the other. I tapped my hand against my thigh to the beat of the song I was previously listening to. could you grant you wish?

to be careless,

to long to be free,

and enamoured always,

run towards the west,

to be ageless,

chance is you won t get,

what is left to chance,

all rise

Looking side to side. I looked forward and saw Naruto and Hinata waiting for me. Hinata in a beautiful light purple blazer with a white shirt underneath with jeans and converse. Hugged me as I approached. As naruto gave me a look of 'not bad' probably because of all the attention I was receiving.

I just winked. Before hugging my cousin who wore a nice collared blue shirt that matched his eyes. With blue jeans I resisted the urge to call him out on all the blue. But it matched well and knowing naruto. The little bit of style he had was enough to live.

Naruto clasped his hands together before I noticed a slight bruising on his face,

"What happened to your face" Poking his chin lightly. He winced and shrugged "Ill tell you later, come on lets go meet my friends!" Grabbing me by my wrist I was dragged a few steps ahead from where we previously were at. And two girls rushed towards me.

The first that approached me. Was a preppy looking blonde. With a skirt that blew in the wind as she ran towards me. He golden hair in a nice pony tail. While her parted bangs covered her face. Her blue eyes like narutos sparkled. She obviously loved pink and purple. Wearing a purple skirt with leggings and pink sneakers along with a white coat she tackled me in a hug.

"Hi Im Ino!" Telling me as she broke apart allowing another girl my age to tackle me in a tight hug. Leaving me speechless to know these girls actually wanted to know me.

The other girl also around my age. Came up to me one arm hugged me before smiling greatly.

With two buns on each side of her perfectly parted hair. This girl looked strong. Her muscles were visible through her thermal shirt. That was under a nice leather jacket as was mine but the coating of her jacket had fuzz inside. Must be warm. But she looked tuff as well not only from her muscles but just by the way she stood. Hands on hips with one outstretched hand towards me in a friendly greeting. I gladly accepted.

"The names tenten! Yours?" I smiled lightly with a hint of embarrassment at the sudden eagerness in her voice.. I spoke softly but loud.

"Haruno Sakura" Stating with a smirk I noticed. Hinatas cousin. Well I assumed they were related. I mean honestly how many had eyes like silver? And he was actually gorgeous. Not like I was expecting a gorilla but he had nice long chocolate hair, wearing a thermal jacket zipped up he walked over next to tenten. He wrapped his free arm around tenten.

Aww they did look cute together.

I also saw a kid with a sort of odd-ball of hair come by stating his name as "Shikamaru" he added "Nice to meet you" He looked tired and bored. His eyes droopy you could tell he was sleepy. He was well-built along with hinatas cousin. . And Naruto. Though I hate to admit it but the boy was strong.

He came and stood by Ino. Who girlishly hugged pineapple head causing him to lightly blush. Guess everyone was a couple here.

Hinatas cousin then cleared his throat before stating "Neji" as his name.

The last to approach was a weird looking kid in a trench coat zipped up all the way to his mouth. With really circularly glasses he nodded. As his collage came by with a shaky head of brown. It looked as if he had tattoos on his face that were red triangles. Huh. Interesting.

"Im Kiba! And this weird-o is Shino" Looking unphased by his name the one in the trench coat shino shrugged. Then 'Kiba' laughed.

"Guess I was right you are pretty hot!Who would've known you and this piece of crap were related!"

I stared him with a plain face. Lightly laughing I noticed naruto start to go ballistic.

"Calm down Naruto" Hinata stated giving me a look of help-me. I smiled.

"Naruto what are you going to do? Punch him?" Naruto stopped shaking causing hinata to calm down. Naruto gave a look to the floor with a pout."No I was actually hoping you would"

"Aww come one Sakura-Chan? Why you so mean to me" Naruto pouted. I laughed softly."Love you to, you big banshee"

The whole group laughed or in the guy's case chuckled. Smirking Kiba grabbed my shoulder causing me to flinch which hopefully I think went unnoticed by everyone. . . . It had gone unnoticed. I hated physical contact, but I had to deal with it.

"I like her already! And don't worry you can say 'I love you banshee' to me as long as love is in that sentence. Wiggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help it.

I busted out laughing. Geez naruto was stupid. But we all had a place for this blonde in our heart. Maybe this school thing wasn't so bad after all.

Hearing a loud grunt from above. I turned to look at Naruto who narrowed his sky blue eyes while looking up. As did everyone else.

I on the other hand took my time to slowly turn my head in the direction of a familiar voice that spoke. Not only did this grunt sound familiar but it was a grunt! But this voice. Wait. Oh dear god. . .

"What a Coincidence, we meet again" Stating not only a familiar voice from the night before. But there he stood. Sasuke Uchiha, smirking down at me. I felt my eyes widen. My green eyes forwarding as my brain was still processing what a small world this really was.

Of all people! I mean yes, I flirted with him, yes but that's because I liked him, and maybe thats because I think the bar tender put a little something-something in my drink. If you know what I mean.

But most likely not. Dammit.

And it just-now we-oh I give up

But there he stood. His smirk of glory. His hands crossed on the railing. Looking at me as if no one else was there. He looked stunning-again- with his leather jacket and collared black shirt. Dark pants. He had that whole biker look. His hair was the same as yesterdays. All spiked up in the back as his bangs were loose perfectly fitting on his face. His onyx looked satisfied at my reaction to seeing him. This made me embarrassed.

'_At least now we can get to know him better!'_

Oh for the love of- Go away!, I inwardly screamed to myself.

Finally after what seemed like minutes turned into an even longer wait. As all eyes turned to not only the new voice but as well as me and my shocked expression that I know is plain as day showing on my face.

Shaking my head back into reality I nervously spoke, trying my best to hide my feelings.

"Guess so _Sasuke_" Drawing out his name.

"Wait-You know?Sasuke! This asshole !Wait!" Turning fastly to the raven-haired boy. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto threw his fists in the air as he demanded an answer from the Uchiha who looked down at me with a look that said –im-going-to-tell

I could see his pride glistening as he mouthed to me 'Busted'

Sasuke didn't respond. Immediately but when I tried to I cut him off proudly I spoke.

"Little ol' me got into a bit of some trouble last night" Squeezing my fingers together in a way to show them the word 'little'. My fake country accent told innocently to everyone. I was obviously being a little sarcastic.

"And wellbeing the damsel in distress that I was . . . "I dazed off while naruto looked confused and blinking rapidly. Ino stepped forward with an also shocked expression. Then I took notice that everyone looked shocked. Even Neji who you could tell didn't show emotion in public a lot. I assumed.

"Wait so Sasuke saved you!?" Ino questioned. Everyone exchanged glances at a smirking repulsive sasuke and a laughing sakura.

I swatted my hand in very unlike me manner.

"Please I saved myself all this chicken-ass did was drive me home"

The girls gave in intake of breath as did everyone else.

Before Kiba and the guys laughed besides Naruto and sasuke. Who, naruto stood shocked and dazed. Sasuke glared at me from above.

Naruto must've snapped back into normal mode because he cursed loudly "You didn't save my Sakura-Chan?!"

Sasuke must've been taken back by the name. I never did tell him my name. Unless Naruto who apparently knew sasuke told him. Which by his look of thought, I doubt it. Sasuke rolled his head around cracking it. Causing a group of near-by girls to squeal all girly.

Sasuke snorted "There was no need, your 'Sakura-Chan'" Making quotation marks he snapped back " can take care of herself, by the looks of what I saw"

Taken back by his sudden comeback before he continued on "But if_ I_ hadn't been there then your precious _sakura-chan_ would've had to ride home all injured" Sasuke gloated drawing out my name, as if it rolled right off his tongue. . .

Get you head out of the gutter *inwardly slap* Get ahold of yourself!

"Wait INJURED!" Now the whole campus looked at us. Naruto used his highest pitch to yell at me and sasuke. What a baka. I just exhaled trying to calm myself. Before stepping forward and harshly smacking him on the back of the head. Causing even hinata to laugh.

"Be quiet! You moron!It was nothing serious just some minor cuts no biggy" Replying bluntly.

"And besides does it matter its in the past"

Wait what?

This statement made me make a confused face to myself. I suddenly heard all noise die down. And my vision wasn't blurry. I just sort of blanked out. If that is even a word.I just kind of became dazed. I don't even know if anyone is speaking. All I hear in my own words in my head spinning around taunting me.

The past doesn't matter.

My own words against myself.

Maybe I should take my own advice. For once at least.

*_Snap* . . . . *Snap*. . . . . *Snap*_I shook my head upward.

"_Finally you back" _My haze ended. And I blinked before looking back up. There he was again. Mocking me from above.

"Yes I never left smartass" I snapped back. Anger was in my tone. I wasn't happy at the way he talked to me as if I was dum. I didn't appreciate that. At all.

Silence everyone finally realized I wasn't joking.

"Well I LIKE HER!" The one with the shaggy hair and weird tattoos slapped Narutos back. Throwing a thumbs up my way. I remembered something.

Scooting my bag more up on my shoulder. I searched in my bag and found my acceptance letter into this school. Signed by Jiraiya who gave his apologizes for still being gone in wherever he was. He really did care about me and Naruto. Enough to take us in when no one else did or maybe even could.

"Okay well I need to go to the office" Naruto dragged poor hinata up next to me as if he were taking me.

"Oh no you go to class! Don't stay back 'cause of me" Rolling my eyes Hinata saw my need to leave all these people. Thank god for best friends.

"Yes n-naruto-o lets –g-go"

Why is she stuttering? Oh that needs to change. No way is my best friend doing that _any _more. Hinata saw my venomes glare at her stuttering and gulped nervously laughing.

"Y-yeah lets go" Actually pulling Naruto through me and leaving everyone glancing past me. Even random bystanders.

The blonde, not Naruto but um Ino? I think clasped her hands together her bangs bouncing. Her boyfriend just rolled his head back in a very tiredly motion.

"Okay so you need a guide! I call it!"

Tenten, the girl with the buns pushed past neji one of the only people I sort of knew well name wise.

"NO I called dibs!"Ino cheered loudly. Neji and pineapple head shot glances and grunted leaning against the railing. I on the other hand just decided to end this argument now. Ino has nails and well tenten looks like she could kill her.

Nuff said.

"Um I think I can find my own wa-" Speaking into the bundle of fighting girls.

The deep husky voice broke through the air. Sending even the two girls on front of me in their fighting position to a stop. Neji and dude looked up to where Sasuke stood. Walking down the steps. His bangs unmoving as he spoke. Like a model down the runway, I think I even heard camera shots.

Okay really who has a camera?

"Ill be her guide"

As if I were a toy. I was being played with. Now the kids broke apart and let their 'superior' take control of what is rightfully NOBODIES!

"Whats makes you think I want YOU to take me around the school? Huh?" I argued, hands on hips. "How do I know your not some rapist?"

Sasuke smirked, damn smirk.

"I don't go to girls, girls come to me" Stepping forward "And you didn't seem this anxious last night" He stated. Ino and tenten stopped arguing long ago and were now staring at me and the very close Uchiha.

"Fine" Grabbing a tighter grip on my bag. I walked forward harshly rubbing my shoulder against sasuke, who I could tell was enjoying every moment of this. I scowled when I got about four steps away and there he stood facing me unmoving.

"Are you coming?Or not" I gestured with my hands to the big white door in front of me.

"Hn" He grunted. He grunted . . . ?I heard him grunt before but what the hell did that even mean? Honestly.

"Come on Princess" Now walking past me I fought the urge to blush at the 'princess' part and instead grew red with anger throwing my fist in the air.

"What the hell!?" Chasing after the Uchiha.

Finally walking into the school seemed off. First off again everyone was staring at me. Short,tall,blonde,brunette, anyone! And everyone was staring at me. Im not that new. Its only mid-year. But geez these people were noisy.

Well I could tell that the majority of the male population was staring at Me. But not the females. At least the ones that were looking at me were whispering not eyeing me like I was water in a desert as they were to sasuke.

I pulled my gaze up and looked at his perfect features. I just knew he was popular with the ladies. I mean these girls were practically throwing themselves on him. And this made me think did he ever except those offers. I mean he could be a play-boy. But at least his car didn't smell like cheap perfume. Because if it had then that would have been one of those 'player' giveaways.

I didn't even see anything in front of me only sasukes moving figure so I could follow him.

The slamming of a locker brought me back to life. I shook my head rapidly and felt myself fall. I had walked right into a heavy force. Obviously unmoving the other person. Because I looked up from the ground as saw another looker.

Were all guys here gorgeous?

With features almost identical to sasuke. I wondered if they were related. His hair was a different style more flat. Not as spiky. And most defiantly did not look like a chickens arse. His eyes looked at me with curiosity as he held out his hand for help. His eyes as dark as sasuke but with different meaning. He even wore dark clothing like, you guessed it, sasuke.

I gladly took his hand. His firm grip forced me on my feet. Stumbling forward into the arms of this mystery guy I had ran into.

"Let her go Sai" Sasuke suddenly spoke as soon as this 'sai' took hold of me. My wrists still in his position. I yanked my wrist out straightening my clothing. And looked at sasuke.

He was glaring in the direction of sai im assuming. Sai just smiled.

"Cant I help a girl out huh sasuke?" Sasuke didn't respond. I think I even saw him clench his bald up hands.

As I noticed sai had to other followers. One blond one brunette both male following him. Like henchmen following its leader. They stood with their arms crossed. Glaring back at the uchiha who looked unphased.

"Who are you?" This Sai blunty asked me.

I gulped "Um Sakura" Extending my arm out for him to greet. He looked at my hand then at me before excepting my offer replying "Sai" Though thanks to sasuke I already knew his name.

"Well um thanks for helping me up" I calmy replied. Though all this glaring was making me nervous. That or because I have two of like the greatest looking guys I have ever seen glaring at each other. Which I had no idea why.

"Any day now tell me why is he following you around" Obviously referring to sasuke.

I blinked "Does it matter?" I snapped back at him. Was I defending Sasuke? Sasuke looked taken back by what I said as well as everyone else who heard.

"You know what nevermind but Uchiha"

Sasuke blinked showing no fear or any emotion.

"Nice catch you got here but id be careful they say cheap string will break pretty easily"

Now that pissed me off. He just called sasuke cheap and he just said I was his catch? Um no. Please he'd be lucky to even get a hug out of me though in this case maybe I need to? Hm decisions decisions

"Look I don't exactly know you but im not his 'catch' im nobodies property and just so you know I would never date him and even if I did why would it matter to you? Why would you be jealous of me and poor little Sasu-chan dating? Jeolous? That id steal your man away?"

Now I didn't mean to be offensive. But sometimes I just couldn't stand back and watch. Sasuke chuckled from behind me, now beside me putting his arm around my shoulder. Sending me into shock mood.

"Feisty isn't she But she has a point"

Sai huffed out a breath and looked pissed then he smirked. "You know what. I like you. I like you a lot and when I like something I get it" Speaking with confidence I sighed heavily.

"And when I don't like someone i avoid them so I guess I won't be seeing much of you anymore" I gloated proudly.

I gritted my teeth holding back the urge to cuss the living crap out of him. Taking sasukes arm off my shoulder. I retreated away onto the office. That was obviously the office due to there was a sign in bold red that sated 'Office'.

Not even bothering to look back at where to where I heard sasuke softly speaking to sai, speaking about whatever I turned around while I was still in range to speak to sasuke.

"Thanks but I can take it from here" I stated opening the door to sasuke who smirked in return. I let the breeze of pencils and perfume and sake? Filled the air.

"Shizune WHERES MY SAKE!?" Was that Tsunade voice? No way.

I had first met Tsunade at my parent's funeral. Which I was still slightly injured and it pained me even more to go. I practically fainted. And Tsunade took care of me like my mother.

This must have been what Jiraiya meant by surprise at this school.

The front desk was located directly in front on the side f the opening and closing entrance door. I turned to a pale woman with short black pixie hair. Who looked unmoved by Tsunade (or at least I think) mood swings. She turned her paper work over before kindly looking at me.

"Why hello you must be sakura. Im Shizune" Taking in another greeting I heard more yelling.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO WHEN YOU SHOULD BE GETTING MY SAKE SHIZUNE!" Busting open the door next to Shizune desk a woman of the age of maybe forty looked out from side to side. With deep bags of red under her eyes. She still looked young for her actually age. With sun blonde frowned but slowly smiled as she saw me slightly bring up my left arm to signal a greeting.

"Sakura! How are you" Her robes saying as she came up to me she embraced me as I gladly returned. During the time of her caretaking of me she had given me great advice as well as truthful advice on how to handle my situation. Something that i despritally needed.

"Fine how about yourself?" I politely asked.

"Oh fine good ol' me but id be better if I had my SAKE!" Screaming at Shizune who jumped up before unlocking her desk drew bringing up a dark bottle of fluids. Tsunade snatched showing her tetth in a grin "Thank you" Saying smugly I held my hand to my mouth in a failed attempt to hide a laugh.

Shizune smiled.

I know that they knew of my current situation. Tsunade already knew duh. But you could tell Shizune knew just by her eyes. She gave me a normal look. But I could see the almost apologetic gleam in her eyes.

I laid down my paperwork in front of Shizune who adjusted her glasses before quickly glancing over my papers. Giving a humming noise she handed me back another new neat piece of paper. Tsunade raised her brow before I said "Schedule" She nodded before I glanced over my classes. Seeing gym,math,science,history,third lunch, and free period. Just not in that order.

And why did I have to take gym. I didn't even bring clothes.

All well guess it's a free day. Or so i thought.

But I know it didn't matter even if my classes seemed boring. I knew they wouldn't be. I know since Jiraiya and Tsunade are great friends must've rigged my schedule so I have ever class with naruto and probably his friends.

"Well I guess I better go while I have the courage" smiling sadly. Tsunade gave me a smile. As Shizune gave me her sad glance. I avoided her gaze. It was just sad eyes that made me sad. Nodding my head I waved my hand adjusting my bag into my arm a little better.

"Well thank you and ill see you two soon" Tsunade grunted drinking her liquid. "Looking forward to it kid" Shizune just adjusted her glasses higher onto the bridge of her small nose. "Bye Sakura have fun" I muttered a thanks before turning around.

Inwardly groaning at the thought of a whole day-scratch that year of school!

I opened the door again looking into the depth of the hallway. Everyone had cleared out and I guess gone to class. Huh, I hadn't even heard a bell ring. Intriguing.

"Well lets see . . . . " Trailing off as I eyes the paper before me. Maybe I did need a guide. Wait nope I have my room numbers on this paper! Haha! Genius!

Not really.

But the room number was 308 Kakashi. Why do I feel like I've heard that name? Maybe Naruto or Jiraiya, he was friends with like half the staff here. I don't know how.

"308 . . .308" Eyeing the numbers as I walked, above the doorframes of each room. I saw students goofing off through the glass. Either that or in their seats reading or on their phones.

"Got it" I sighed as I started to panic. I didn't like attention on me! At all. Maybe in a crowd outside. But not like twenty kids in one room with nothing else to look at! Nothing. I know Naruto was in here. This must be the right room I can hear his loud mouth through the sealed door. Him screaming calling someone a teme. Whoever that was.

"Alright lets do this" Clenching my knuckles I rose my hand slowly to knock. Giving a small knock. I heard the room go slightly quiet before a muffled. "Come in!" Sounded form the opposite side from where I stood.

Now I knew I had no choose but to go in or id be known as a flake. I mean I didn't really care what most people said but I did care about what my teachers thought. I already look like a loser who lost her parents to the ones that do know about me.

Turning the cold metal I slowly eased my head forward and saw everyone angling their bodies to see who was at the door. Of course it must've got quiet because I heard no more yelling, or texting, or anything.

Entering the room I kept my eyes of the students and on my man sitting in an arm rest with his feet kicked up on the desk. Setting aside a small book he gave me a smile, or I think it's a smile. I couldn't really tell he had a gray mask covering half his face. With a head of white spiky hair. He finally spoke gesturing to the crowd.

"Aww you must be Ms. Haruno! Im Kakashi Hatake!" He introduced himself. " Well it's a pleasure now why don't you take a seat um anywhere" Again I thought he smiled as he grabbed his book and started to giggle. Giggle? Then I read the cover and it made sense.

. he had reading jiraiya book! The little porno book that made my uncle a billionaire was in the hands of my teacher! Eww I don't want to even know what's he laughing about.

I looked into the somewhat crowd of people before slightly jumping the yelling I heard from a certain blonde. Oh no.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE!" Dramatically waving his hands in the air naruto yelled at me to come near him. I also saw Hinata shaking her head in a very im-sorry-he's embarrassing-you manner. I just made a face as I looked more into the group and saw Naruto, Hinata, Hinatas cousin, Pineapple-head, Ino, Tenten? I think, And then there was Sasuke. Ugh I have every one of narutos friends in this class.

It was both ok and then it wasn't. I didn't feel like dealing with sasuke and his glory. Or anyone else for that matter.

Then all of a sudden as I was making my peaceful route to an empty seat next to naruto but I hadn't even seen anyone else, just naruto and his friends. But sadly the only real seat to sit in was still between Naruto and Sasuke as everyone else just sat around. Waving for me to come over.

Then some random red-head with glasses popped up in front of me followed by like three other girls. This girl looked kind of exposed. I mean she wearing a mini skirt. And I got nothing against miniskirts it's when you hike up a mini skirt that's already small is kind of yucky. She also had on baby doll shirt that showed off her stomach. But the colors clashed with her hair. It was red as fire and her clothes were blue.

Her squeky voice finally spoke as I just stared at her with no emotion gesturing my hand for her to move. "Don't you dare sit there" She tried to hiss at me which came out as more as a mousy squeak than anything.

I rose my pink eyebrow at her "Why not?" I questioned darkly.

"Because that's near my Sasuke-Kun and no one can sit there! Especially not pink-haired witches like you!"

Ok did she really just call me a witch? W-O-W

"Ooookkkkk" I strung out the word as I put my hands up in defensive being sarcastic "Well since im a 'witch' I can sit wherever I want or maybe I can just put a spell on you" I actually slightly smile as I messed around with these girls who were dead serious. "I mean after all I could rearrange your face and even fix that nose job of yours"

I heard Naruto and his friends slightly laugh. Along with the rest of the class. I think I can even hear Kakashi laughing through his mask.

This redhead just scrunched up her face as she covered her nose with both her hands. Even her friends went over to her and started to comfort her. I just rolled my eyes and began to walk through them.

I was about to sit down before I heard a familiar squeak. Again I turned around. This time a little frustrated..

"Hey I know you! I knew her name was familiar!"

Crap.

One of the redheads buddies. Pointed an excused finger at me with a sneaky look.

_Please don't . . . . . _

"_Karin don't!" Naruto screamed. She continued anyways._

"You're that Haruno girl! The ones who parents died!"

My eyes began to widen as I heard more gasps and whispers.

"I remember hearing that on the news!"

"What a freak!"  
"She was the only survivor"

"I feel bad for her she has nothing now . . ."

That last statement made me purse my lips in a line as I couldn't respond. Even Naruto was quiet. I couldn't blame him. He probably wanted to cuse this 'Karin' out but everyone was holding him back. And I was right. So I decided id handle it like a man, woman, whatever.

"Yeah so?" I questioned back everyone got quiet.

"Does it matter its my problem not yours" I pointed out. I quietly took my seat. And began to rub my temples harshly.

"Or technically its not your problem anymore!" Some dumb-shit from the back of the classroom screamed. I shot my head up so quick. I think I cracked my neck. Did he really just say that! I mean you never ever ever ever ever ever mess with the deceased. You don't haunt or ridicule them in any way. Especially not y deceased parents.

I looked around the room with my eyes full and anger and ready to kill whoever just said that. I realized things I hadn't even noticed before. First off I hadn't even seen Sai in this class. Until now. Guess this class was pretty popular. I also noticed that everyone was staring at just one kid.

One of Sais frined. Who followed him around everywhere.

Even Kakashi looked ready to kill. Then I remembered. Kakashi! He used to be friends with my father! I haven't seen him since I was a child! I don't why but I just remembered that! He looked at me with anger before his eyes softened. And I didn't continue walking I just sat down back in my seat. Without speaking harshly.

"You're right they're not my problem anymore" My eyes focused on my desk. I pushed memories that were trying to come into my brain and make me even hate this kid even more. As traced my finger across the little writing written all over the desk. "But you want to know what is my problem as you would like to put it, My problem is ignorance like you who like to mock someone like me who really you all are right I do have no family, I have my cousin and that's it" I told my voice not shaking, just normal.

"Have you ever lost someone?" I looked up and crossed my arms staring at the boy before me with a frown. He made no movement "No? I figured. Well guess you wouldn't know what its like to lose everything you've ever had, so I think this makes my statement pretty clear when I say back off before you say something ignorant like that to the wrong person and get yourself killed"

Before sai smirked and brought his hand up and smacked the kid across his head quite harshly. He looked at me with a smirk that almost looked like a sneaky smile. "Don't get yourself killed."

And I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or that boy who made that comment.

I finally looked away. Naruto patted me on my back and I broke into a bigger smirk. Leaning back into my chair. I think I even saw sasuke smirk. My words were true. And everyone knew it. Because a slight applause took place which I thought was corny but whatever. Narutos friends all smiled spilling rude comments to that one kid, I still didn't know his name.

The class was quiet til Kakashi started to talk about Math or whatever he was teaching. I already knew the subject so I just doodled on my paper. And before I knew it the end of class was here.

I quickly grabbed my things and made my way to my next class. I took notice that the kid who had made that comment in the beginning of class had left quite urgently. Maybe because I embarrassed him. Which he deserved. It was so stupid to say that. It wasn't even funny. It was just a bad joke.

I closed my eyes. As I patted my thigh with my hand. Trying to stay clam. I opened up my boring eyes. And say Naruto and Sasuke staring at me with a questioning look, before I said 'nothing' they shrugged and Naruto grabbed Hinata by her waist causing her to jump and puller her close. What an idiot but what a cute couple. Honestly they were.

I shook my head. And noticed all of Narutos other friends. Must have different classes as we headed for whatever class we had next.

I just walked along and stood next to sasuke. Who gave me a slight smirk.

"Nice talking back there" He commented as my eyes shot up in surprise. As we stared at each other. I searched his eyes and found loneliness. My lips made a straight line again as we stopped walking. And Naruto continued talking to Hinata.

We just stood there. As the hallways became less and less crowded. I finally looked away and didn't even think I just kept walking in the direction naruto had gone sasuke gain. I thought of when yesterday we almost kissed.

God how embarrassing! I don't even know how to be in a relationship!

Ugh! Im pathetic!

I scowled myself as I walked into chemistry class. And took a stand next to the teacher. Who greeted me, we exchanged names. And he told me to wait. Before assigning me a lad-partner.

Sasuke came in and I couldn't even look at him. I was attracted to him and I just knew that I couldn't get close to him. It would end badly for us. I could tell if not he looked like a playboy and I was me. It just wouldn't work out.

The class soon filled up. And I just looked at the floor. I heard naruto talking to hinata. And I could feel someones gaze on. I wonder who?

The teacher spoke " , please stand up so Ms. Haruno may sit next to you"

My eyes widened as I looked up with a pleading look.

Oh come on! Someone give me a break already!

I looked at sasuke who didn't stand as I just made my way over and sat down.

My seat was on the far end. And no one talked to anyone.

The class continued on. I didn't talk to him. I could feel him staring at me. This was just weird. Did he like me?

No. Now way. Why would he like me? Im me and im no one, I don't even think im attractive! Though which girl does? I just couldn't bring myself to look at him. Every time we've been alone we've been inches apart. But he seems different than last night. He talked more for one and another was he didn't sem sad he just looked to be to himself. Besides his friends he looked as If he was ready to punch anyone that looked at him. Not to mention all the girls that looked like they were undressing him with their eyes.

I have to remind myself to tell him that later.

Class bored on as again, I knew this subject and I just kept my head down. Deep in thought. Finally as I was falling asleep. The bell rang for lunch. It was around 11:30 something. So my stomach was ready to eat.

I remember when my parents died I hadn't eaten a lot at the time. I just laid in my bed and tried to hold back tears that would run freely down my face.

I slightly became sad at my own mind. It was giving me scenarios of the perfect life. And to be honest I thought that I had the perfect life. Nice family, nice clothes, guys wanted me, girls wanted to be me. . . Everything.

Hinata mustve heard my sigh because she came next to me and layed a hand on my shoulder asking "Are you okay Sakura-Chan?" I was taken back for a second. But I just sighed in return. Again. Im sighing a lot.

"Yes hinata theres no need to worry" I stated happily sounding "But you on the other hand why are you stuttering! You haven't done that since I first met you!" I exclaimed, hinata just looked like a scared dog as I lectured her.

"I-I-I" I glared at her, she nervously laughed "Its just a habit I don't stutter around you, naruto, or the girls"

"But what about the guys? whenever theyre around you get all weird! And you stutter around your cousin?" I know I asked like three questions at once but I was curious.

"Um well. . .he makes me nervous im supposed to be obedient and listen to my elders all the necessary clan requirements and im not!"

Didn't see that one coming.

"So you stutter?" I bluntly asked. Slowly we eased our way to the cafeteria. I could just sense Naruto or someone behind me and when I eased my head to the left sure enough I saw my blonde cousin. Now I knew I had to talk fast before naruto got here.

I grabbed hinatas shoulders "Okay no more stuttering ok? You're making me nervous. Just try not to please" Hinata gave me a look of unsureity before nodding her head.

Naruto finally caught up with us and in the end me him, hinata, and even sasuke stood in line to get our food. I ended up with just a bottle of water. I wasn't really in the mood to eat. But don't get me wrong. I can eat. Like a lot. When im hungry.

Naruto continued to blabber about complete nonsense as he lead us to a large cicular table. I took my seat and was surprised to see a certain raven-headed si next to me. To my irritation I just grunted and made a face before casually drinking my water. Hinata sat next to my on my opposite side. And I ignored naruto as he complained he wanted to sit next to me.

"Naruto just sit down"

As soon as I said naruto six other people emerged. Ino,Shikamru,Tenten,Neji,Shino,And Kiba. Now I think ive got everyone's names.

"Well Sakura-San how is your first day so far?" Shino asked. Reading a book of bugs I noted. Guess he loved science.

"Um its good so far" I lied. True be told. It was horrible now everyone knew about my parents. It's a big deal when people whisper when you walk by.

Everyone seemed to except my lie except for the curious boy next to me who eased his face slightly lower to my ear and whispered: "Youre lying"

How did he know that!?

I shot my head around to stare at him in his dark eyes. I noted the look of sadness in his eyes. Or regret. All I knew is that he was lying as well. He may not have put up a smile and showed the world: 'hey im fine look at me!' No he just made everyone think he was okay.

Maybe he lost someone he loved to.

"So are you" I whispered with almost a caring voice. Before naruto coughed and mad both us looked forward both replying at the same time "What?"

"Well geez sorry! But I was talking to the teme here!"

So this was 'teme'. I'll have to use that little nickname more often.

"So sasuke how many girlfriends did you have this week?" Naruto asked twirling his eyebrows up. Leaning against the table. I almost felt myself gag. Now this little comment that that idiot just made ticked me off. And now I was going to cut this lunch short. The weird thing is sasuke didn't even look mad or even happy he just grunted.

Sasuke then shrugged. "Many a couple maybe none whys it matter?"Naruto and sasuke continued to talk.

I on the other hand was fighting the urge not to jump up and leave this table hell maybe even this school! I knew he was a playboy and I must be his next bait! Why else would he talk to me! What a UGH!

Hinata shook my shoulder. I just shoot a quick look to a nearby clock and noticed it was almost time to go. I began to curse in all the Japanese I knew. Everyone turned their heads to me with a look of wth?

"Are you okay?' Tenten and ino asked.

"Oh im fine but come one hinata its time to go to class"

Grabbing hinatas hand I tugged her to the exit not looking back I quickly began talking "To think just for a second! That maybe this boy actually liked me but no god knows what he was just going to use me for"

Hinata gave me a questioning look. Her pale eyes staring at me before asking "Who?"

"Who else hinata? SASUKE! He's a freaking playboy a.k.a a woman user!" I silently screaming r her. Good thing everyone was in lunch or they'd hear me.

The bell finally rang before hinata could reply then as we walked quite fast she told me this and nothing more "he's been like that since his parents died"

I almost froze but I kept walking. My parents died to but you don't see me using guys do you?

Whatever.

I had a feeling this gym class wasn't going to be fun. And hinata looked worried. I just rolled my eyes playfully.

"Im fine hinata I just got a little worked up ill be okay"

Seeing her smile made me laugh. Maybe everything would be okay.

Oh how wrong was I.

. . .

And I was right. As I was waiting to get my gym uniform from Anko, I believe, anyways, I saw everyone of narutos friends. Including Sai and his gang of A-holes.

Anko seemed very fit. With a similar look to Shizune they had similar features. With dark hair and eyes. She had on simple sweatpants and dark work-out shirt. She looked like a gym teacher. But at the same time she looked fierce and ready to take on anyone who talked back to her. I think every woman should have that look.

The gym was huge. With bleachers on both sides. With equipment scattered everywhere. And people filling it the gym felt smaller and smaller.

Finally anko came out yelling at the group of waiting teenagers on the bleachers "Alright everyone! Go get changed!"

Everyone scurried away. Hinata shot me a look mouthing. 'I'll be waiting' I nodded my head with a forced smile. Anko handed me two pairs of clothing.

One gray shirt and red shorts. Geez could these be any smaller.

Anko saw my weird face and laughed. "I don't pick them out so don't ask" I actually cracked a smile with friendliness. As I made my way into the gym. I already saw kids dressed and leaving. That was quick.

I then saw hinata and my heart stopped. Me And hinata were the same size. And these clothes were small on her showing her legs and arms. No that would mean that if it showed her arms then it would show mine. . . And I didn't cover my shoulder with a Band-Aid or anything. And now everyone would see my you know scars. They were hideous I didn't want people seeing that! Not on my first day any less!

"Hinata we have a problem. . . " I stated before finally her confused orbs widened and she looked faint

"Oh no. . . ."

All the other girls Ino and tenten had already finished changing and must've been outside. Good thing because I didn't want them to see me freaking out!

I placed the shirt against my chest and took off my jacket and everything but my undershirt. I was in an area where no one could see me but hinata. And sure enough they were noticeable when I placed this shirt against me. And I knew there was no disagreeing with this outfit. I had no choose but to where it.

I mumbled along with a few curses. "You've got to be kidding me"

FML.

* * *

At least one review! And ill continue! Sorry for any errors and or ect.


	5. Something Is Not Right With Me

_**I own nothing! My disclaimer! As much as I wish that I did, I don't so deal! The songs are Something is not right with me-Cold War Kids**_

_And just to make this clear I don't own anything else in this story that could be as advertisement or whatever I DON'T OWN!ANYTHING NADA ZIP! I wish but I don't. . .sigh_

_Long (almost) short story but I thought it would be interesting to put_

"_Hey where's my Ipod?" I asked to no one imparticiallary._

_We were all surrounded around a circular table. Naruto was eating put looked up with a mouth full of ramen which was almost spilling out his mouth. You'd think I'd be used to this by now but no._

_Hinata and I were in conversation about my classes when I received in my bag and found nothing. Even Neji and Shikamaru looked up with confusion. Kiba just pointed to two particular girls sitting across from him._

_While Tenten and Ino exchanged looks. Before putting their hands up in defense "Not us" The confessed._

_Only to scoot their chairs over a little to the opposite sides from where they previously say. Only to see Uchiha seated using two chairs: One to sit in, one to place his obviously expensive shoes on. He feet were crossed over each other and he looked quite merry. . . Well as merry as you can get for being well him._

_And in the chicken asses hands was a particular American IPod. He glided his finger across the screen. One earphone in. One earphone out. He smirked before looking up at me, as I glared daggers at him._

_After all her went into my personal bag and took my possession! I mean what if I had something personal in there!? That teme. . .De ja vu._

"_You have a lot of American bands on here, but at least you have some kind of taste" He stated calmly. While my blood was boiling. Taking out my earphones from his hidden ears. He wrapped my pod with the earphones and slide it to me across the table. Placing his feet off the chair he added "By the way. . ."_

"_Nice school play" He continued to gloat. As if he won an award._

_Oh crap! I forgot I had my school play from like the ninth grade on there. My eyes widened slightly before going back to my bored look as I tried to think about what exactly was on there. Okay I acted okay so what was he talking about. Unless. . ?_

"_I must say you as blonde was not pretty" I grunted as if I were him he stopped smirking. "Was it acting or did you really used to be that perky?"_

_The whole gang turned from me to him as we spoke."That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" Tapping my fingers. Naruto already knew that yes I was that perky so he looked unphased as he continued to eat his 'gold' as he would say. A.K.A Ramen._

_Eyes now on me I shrugged rolling my green pearlies at everyone's confusion (minus hinata and naruto who already know)_

"_Things happen, people change" Saying with no pity in my voice. They all knew what I meant, I didn't have to explain.. But the silence swept in as I decided to ease the tension._

_I grabbed the apple hinata had given me to eat and I took one last bite before raising my hand throwing my hand back and aiming with a perfect shot into the trash can. With my hand still raised I smiled (fakely) muttering a loud_

"_Swoosh"_

:-:Chapter 4:-:

_Hell is empty_

_And all the true devils are here-William Shakespeare_

"Hinata what am I supposed to do!?" I asked with an expression of shocked written plainly on my blood-drained face. My exotic haired friends looked as scared as I did as she opened her mouth with her index finger up before shyly putting her hands behind her back.

I shrieked lightly.

"Hinata what I mean- do they- ugh! Why are these damn shirts so small to begin with!?"

"I-I don't know they were meant to be for the boys put were shrunk to be fit for girls but sadly the sleeves were still meant for the boys" my best friend stuttered at me pacing as I was. The locker room was now completely empty .

Finally, after convincing that we'd be out soon tenten and ino got the other girls who were staring at me like I was nuts as I was freaking out, finally left. Ino and tenten just smiled and told me everything would be fine. And I was grateful for friends but still . . . who's to say once they see how truly ugly I am. . .

I was actually scared to lose them. I hadn't even really spoken to them, but I knew that they accepted me. I knew my cousin and I know he most likely told them why I am the way I am, must've been why he got up so early. But anyways. Now this!?

Anko seemed pretty nice. But I think she didn't know why I didn't want to go out there. She seems like she would understand if I told her I needed to wear a different shirt. But at the same time I did and didn't want everyone to see… Guess it's the time to see if everyone really is my friends.

I had an idea. But it required hinata oh this otta be nice

"Okay hinata were going to do this and be a little dramatic . . ." Whispering my plan to hinata I searched in my bag for my iPod that I finally got back from sasuke. After he nagged me about it the whole lunch crisis went down about him being a playboy and I still don't know if he's on my good side yet or not.

Hinata sighed with a smile "Are you sure? I mean its just so .. so .. unlike you to want to make an appreance like this"

I nodded in agreement "Just go ask Anko"

Handing the purple haired girl my pod she scurried away running slightly and closed the door behind her.

I sighed heavily rolling my eytes into the back of my head before placing my head into hands and sitting down.

What exactly was I doing? To be honest I had no idea. . . .

I lifted my head at the sound of the door reopening to see a red hinata. She looked as nervous as I felt.

"She said that was actually a great idea and I plugged in your Ipod as well . . ." Hinata paused closing the door behind her as she came to me and laid a small hand on my shaky back. "Im proud of you and Anko even looked shocked but then she smiled and told me but she said to be careful shell be in her office watching"

I let out a nervous breath with a hint of shakiness in it. I was scared shitless. But there was hope. And this was super dramatic and unlike anything id ever done and the thing is, is that this wasn't really dramatic but it would prove that I wasn't scared though I really am they don't need to know that.

"Besides sometimes anko plays music so its not like kids will be shocked by the music the eyes will be on you and they'll know who you really are" Hinata stated helping me up by grabbing my hands. I let her guide me up.

"I'll be right behind you" Hinata added. Before walking towards the door. She slightly blushed. For reasons im unknown of even today.

"And I'll give you a minute but I'll give you what you need when you need it" I knew what she meant and I nodded in agreement.

I gave a real smile, only for hinata and Naruto and possibly my new friends could ever see,it just depends.

"Thank you" Hinata smiled back before grinning and walking out the door yet again.

I looked in the mirror at my shoulder. It was noticeable and being a girl even if im not the preppy girl who always cared about looks like I used to be I still wanted to have nice skin like most girls. And it looked like veins. I mean yes I could cover it but I needed to see how people would react besides it just needed to be done.

It's just too bad that Karin girl is in this class. I mean I could be friends with her she just doesn't know how to be quiet. And a lot of guys who are loud mouths and narutos friends which I hoped would still be my friends. Hopefully.

"Time for my Hollywood debut . ." I whispered into the gym air as I walked towards the door with a frown. Grunting and cursing in every language I knew I placed my hand aside the door. Hearing one of my favorite songs start I knew I needed to get over my fear of being in front of people. And this should _Should!_ Be fun.

Phst. Yeah right.

The guitar beat lingered through the air. A current pattern. I could hear the guitar solo. Just the guitar and I knew when the words were soon to start and I needed to go now. So I sucked in a deep breath and rolled my neck. Like I preparing for a marathon I jogged in place.

Wow I know I look weird right now.

But wait a second.

A little paper caught my eye. It was red with big white letters.

Football party?

And guess who's address was on there. A certain apartment complex on a certain day that same day! At my apartment!?

Oh im going to kill that little prick for not telling me! He didn't even buy food. . Wait a second that's who I heard him on the phone with after hinata left all I heard was chips. . . tomorrow which is today! Oh now im mad.

I clenched my hands at my sides and sighed heavily. Im going to kill him! That-that. . .that DOBE! I inwardly screamed into my inner mind.

I slammed that door open in one punch balling up that small piece of paper and throwing it to the side. I saw the bleachers and I saw people. Boys and girls mixed in together. I even saw a blonde jumping up and down. A blonde that would soon be dead! I also sensed hinata come next to me about a couple feet away actually.

I was mad at no one but NARUTO! MY STUPID COUSIN!

I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear the music but when I did. I calmed my face quickly. Shoving my hands into my shorts pockets. Going back to wondering look with a hint of agony as I waited to see everyone's expression. My face was squinted as I had one eye opened one closed as I peered through my bubblegum hair to see peoples reaction. Then I just listened to the music lyrics inwardly smirking. Geez I don't show emotions a lot its all inward this and inwardly that. Im such a loser.

Something is not right with me, Something is not right with me, Something is not right with me

How was I supposed to know?

Something is not right with me, Something is not right with me, Something is not right with me

Trying not to let it show

I only heard a few gasps as Im assuming everyone saw my very visible scars from the worst day of my life.

I turned to hinata ignoring everyone especially naruto and everyone else that he was surrounded byy. She looked at me and slightly smiled laughing nervously. I guess she was still scared. She passes me the basketball she carried, she only had it because this was part of my little game. She passed it shyly. Which is only possible for hinata. I grabbed it saying a quick thanks hinata went to sit down.

I dribbled the ball listening to my music as it echoed throughout the gym.

I tried to call you collect, you said you would not accept,

Your friends are laughing 'cause nobody uses pay phones,

Gave me quarters to select so I'm on the jukebox again,

People dancing, should've never chose 'Girlfriend'

Dribbling the ball between my hands. I forgot how good I was with a basketball. After all I used to be a cheerleader, and watching many games plus my experience I was pretty athletic. Yeah go figure but I used to get bored since I was captain and as exercise during the weekends me and my dad used to shoot hoops. Those were the days.

I smiled to myself. Forgetting that everyone was looking at me. I now stood in the middle of the gym as the music continued. Perfect song for a prefect time. Now I saw Naruto and he looked sadly at me before shaking his head and jumping up throwing a thumbs up. Guess hinata told him what exactly I was doing.

I saw the rest of the gang who looked shocked as well. Shikamaru and Neji gave me a nod as if they were agreeing to something. I even saw them smirking. Guess they didn't think this was stupid. Good. I saw tenten and ino on the font stands cheering. Then finally I saw Sasuke and all his (again) glory. Like a cloud it surrounded him. He met my gaze and just tilted the corner of his lip up. Not a smile but a forsaken smirk.

I dribbled the ball again. Balancing it on the tips on my fingers ignoring all the whispers and chatter about what the hell was going on . I decided I should continue.

"Okay. . " The music became slightly quieter. I held the ball between my stretched arms. Biting my lip I spoke sort of loudly.

"Alright so im assuming everyone knows who I am and if you don't well whether I tell you or a rumor spreads everyone will know and I thought to myself 'Hey if everyone gonna find out might as well man up tell them" I was just gibbering random crap at this moment might as well get to the point.

"So lets have a little challenge" I offered. All the guys leaned up slightly as the girls just glared at me minus my hopefully still 'friends'

I spun the ball on my index finger "How many of you think I could shot this and make it?" I questioned with an amused smirk at the reply. Nobody not even ino or tenten. Naruto knew my skills and he rose his hand eagerly.

I stood at about half court. About a good 200 ft. away from the opposite net.

"Well guess you thought wrong" I dribbled the ball one good time as I leapt my two feet into the air, sprung myself up as far as I could aiming in the air I threw my hands forward as I was at my limit of air and aiming just at the right angle I prayed it would go in. I closed my eyes as if I were in slow motion I fell back and the ball still in the air hit the back board finally and fell on the side of the net spinning around till finally it tilted at the right angle. .

And fell in.

Damn, im good.

Turning to the crowd as the only sound was a ball hitting the squeaky gym floor. Everyone stood with open mouths in complete and utter shock. Even I was kind of shocked. I haven't shot like that in years. And then I hear someone clap and it wasn't from Naruto (though he soon joined in) as I thought it was, he was still shocked. As I searched the crowd to see where this sound was coming from and it was coming from a certain chicken-haired bastard.

Sasuke P.O.V-

I slapped my hands together in applause. That was either a really lucky shot or this girl had talent and I think it was a little of both. I had to applause and no one saw that one coming, I think everyone was more shocked at me than the pink-haired girl who just threw an amazing shot. Like I'd ever admit this but that was a really goodshot. Sometimes even I miss that shot and im captain of like every sport team. But this girl was pretty bold to do what she was doing.

I gave a small smirk.

She shook her head in annoyance with a frown before popping her lip. Dribbling the ball from side to side. Not even flinching at my clapping or anyone else's for that matter. Guess she was still pissed at me.

"I know I know" She repeated "That this is a bit dramatic but I didn't want it to be dead quiet so I thought why not some music" She clarified.

"But also I wanted to make a statement that well . . . ." She looked like she was deep into thought.

"That im just as good as you are" She smirked to the crowd. The girls on the other side of the gym just groaned in what sounded like a dramatic bunch of hormonal teenagers seeking attention. Hn, what a hindrance to the planet, Annoying. Even in my mind I grunt.

"I also wanted to tell my dear cousin, if he wouldn't mind standing up" oh this outta be good.

Sakura practically hissed into the crowd of teenagers not even looking at Naruto. But you could tell she was mad and this made naruto cringe. Ha hilarious.

Naruto gulped before standing up. A few whispers and gasps were heard. Guess everyone knew who she was but literally not _who_ she is.

"So I hear there's supposed to be some kick-ass party tonight" She stated now holding the ball on her hip glaring at naruto. Naruto looked like he was shaking. I just shook my head glad and shocked that the moron didn't tell his cousin there was a party. Because after all this was a lot more interesting than a normal gym class.

If I was anyone else I might have actually laughed at the way he looked but instead I made a 'tsk' sound and sat back into the bleacher as did the rest of the boys waiting with amusement for naruto to get his ass beat. I even heard a small 'troublesome but interesting' come from Nara.

"Some party" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice "I mean sounds great! The whole football team and pretty much the whole school! But where may I ask is this party?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the right making a scowl.

I turned to see Naruto almost completely behind Hinata as she tried to cover him. Naruto let out a breath before finally stepping forward ignoring everyone laughing at him. "Okay, Okay, im sorry! I was going to tell you! I just wanted to surprise you! And with planning and-"

Sakura cut him off vigorously throwing the ball with force towards the idiot blonde I was sad to say was my friend.

Naruto caught it with an oof! making a face of defeat "Okay im sorry DON'T KILL ME!" He screamed placing the ball in front of his face lifting his leg up as if to kick the air. Hyuga next to me snickered as I did. Shikamaru sat next to ino with his arm around his girlfriend who known of us really saw how they were together ino and tenten howlered with laughter holding their stomachs.

"Im not going to kill you Naruto" Sakura lied rolling her green eyes.

It was weird how one day of knowing a girl and I found myself so attracted to her. But I figured now it must just be a fling. Besides she seemed to be pretty mad earlier leaving the table after naruto blurted out me being with multiple woman which wasn't a secret but still. I mean why should I care? Its not like one of those things where the guy says I don't care and guess what he cares.

No.

I shouldn't give the slightest bit of protection of even glance towards this girl yet I couldn't help it.

God, im getting soft.

Sakura P.O.V.

"Im not going to kill you Naruto" I rolled my eyes as if it were nothing. Now without a ball in my hand. I looked around rolling my head from side to side. I had a headache which the doctor said was common due to my pretty much invincible stress levels that never seemed to decrease.

My head seemed to react to every noise and whisper or yell. Inwardly nagging I almost cringed at the pain and realized I hadn't taken my medicine this morning. Perfect. Biut ill worry about that later now I had to deal with a certain loud-mouth blonde.

Naruto opened one eye leg still in the ait. His sweatpants scraped together (guys got coverup clothes and girls get reveiling clothes….FML!) Naruto seemed to lower his defense. Looking at the ball then me. I nodded my head.

"One score you win ill leave you alone and you can have your stupid party in peace but, I win you have to wear whatever I want you to to this 'party" I challenged my cousin with a smirk. Naruto seemed okay with the deal not even thinking he relaxed his shoulders "Deal"

Before running towards the court I shook my head quickly ready to kick his arse (wink)

I was still at half court as I ran now near naruto who was at his closest net near the left side of the court. Naruto was good at sports. Like I previously said. I hate to admit it but he's fit and can play pretty damn good. His problem is understanding a sport as well as not being fast enough and one of my specialties was speed.

Naruto dribbled the ball moving his head from side to side with a goofy grin on his face he laughed "You're goin lose Sakura-Chan" Naruto tried to aim with me right in front of him trying my best to block him. I raised my hands above my head trying to get the ball back so I could try to score. Naruto still aimed with his tongue out he tried his best and I looked at the ball waiting for the right moment . . .

He lowered the ball just an inch and I tore my right hand out of the air and swooped the ball out of his hands catching him off guard I ran to get it and grabbed it heading towards the opposite side of the room towards my scoring net. Hearing naruto complaining from behind me trying to catch up I turned around still with the ball

"I don't think so" I shot back with a smirk playing neatly on my pink lips. I turned around again to focus closely and aim just right. I didn't need a lucky shot I needed a good shot.

Naruto was about a couple feet away from me I had enough time to shot I ran forward a bit and ran forward on the side of the net and threw the ball. Not really at the right angle the ball just barely missed the net and bounced even closer to the esthetic blonde who gladly took the ball and before I could even register that the ball missed naruto aimed and shot and won.

Dammit! All is well it was fair game. But even after a little but of running I was slightly tired. But mostly because of my pounding head. I had to blink away the pain every ten seconds so I wouldn't pass out.

"Good play narut-" But before I could even finish my cousins name I heard Tenten yell my name from the sidelines.

"O' Sakura" She smiled with her two buns perfectly in place "His foot was on the line! It didn't count!"

And then I finally registered what she said as naruto ignorant smile faded and he repeated 'oh crap!" before I smiled, a real smile and ran to where the ball was, which was near me as I knelt to get it I thought to myself 'just aim and throw just aim and throw' I repeated. The words my encouraging father had once told me gave me hope to not embarrass myself again by not missing.

I got back up fastly before just throwing my arm forward with the ball with one eye open and my other closed for luck. I made my signature smirk before slightly whispering 'swoosh; to myself as I threw the orange ball above my head and I never took my eyes off the ball as it slowly went into the net landing on the rim my face fell and them rose as the ball revolved around the rim and into the net it landed.

Shock took over me that I had actually beat naruto. And that never happened. For one I haven't even played a sport since I was like eight and the last time I even [practiced throwing a ball was when my dad played with me when I was like thirteen, but that was it, And naruto looked shocked as hell.

I placed my hand on my hip as my ponytail waved with my head I made a cocky grin "You were saying?"

Naruto just grunted before coming up to me and hugging me. Which took me by surprise since he never ever hugged me in public, he knew I wasn't a very affection showing person…for anything.

Continue to hugging me naruto yelled right in my ear "THAT'S MY BOY!"

I pushed naruto away ignoring the laughter from behind as I shook my head and rolled my eyes walking past naruto toward the bleachers and anko came out and barked at us loudly "Alright! Everyone you guys I have a headache and I don't feel like being here so free time, you little maggots" Mumbling the last part to herself she slammed her door and I continued to walk laughing at my gym coaches antics

Suddenly I saw white then I felt a person crushing me "Good job Sakura! That was great! With moves like that you should so be on the basketball team!" Ino exclaimed white tenten placed her hand on my shoulder in a friendly manner as I half-smiled at her "Id say the same but the season just ended but there is another sport you should consider doing"

Tenten and ino exchanged an evil grin to each other "Actually "Ino started "Tryouts have already taken place but since im captain I could pull a few strings and-"

"Woo woo woo slow down" I placed my hand in a stop manner "What is the sport?' I asked curiously as tenten laughed.

"Yes and if you join maybe even Hinata will finally join!" Lightly hugging hinata who appeared at my side suddenly "great job" she whispered to me. I smiled back "What are you guys getting me into?"

"Oh you know!" Seconds passed as I side glanced at the guys who were joking at naruto who stood like a cavemen all slunched taking his defeat with a frown.

"-leading!" Ino yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Hm?"

"Cheerleading! For the football team! You're in and there's no backing out! I can just smell the potential radiating off of you!"

First thought to came to mind was,

_Im screwed_

Naruto P.O.V.

"Okay okay I lost I get it" I scrunched up my face as my 'friends' laughed or in Sasukes case 'giggled' at me. He hated that word. SO I WILL FOREVER USE IT AGAINST HIM FOREVER!

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night" Neji told me laughing again. I just crossed my arms on my chest and heaved as I wanted to hurt everyone here except the girls, and hinata, but wait she's part of the girls, anyways, not anko she'd kick my ass, also the janitor is pretty cool to, he gave me chocolate one time though im still confused as to why it tasted like soap-

"Nice game Uzumaki" A voice said from behind me as I came back to reality I glared at him as I could see everyone else doing as well except I finally stood up straight.

"What do you want Sai?" Spitting out that jerks name.

"Oh nothing" Sai defended himself as him and his friends stood proudly all glorified which only the teme and myself were allowed to do and on occasion neji and pineapple head but off subject! His friends smirked at us as I heard sai suddenly say sakura-chans name out of nowhere.

"What!?" I asked suddenly as I saw the temes hands clench next to me guess he didn't like this guy talking about my cousin as much as I did but why. . ? I'll have to ask him later…after I buy some ramen for my party. Hehe ramen.

OFF SUBJECT!

"You're cousin over there seems pretty feisty doesn't she" Sai fakely smiled at us.

"I mean she is gorgeous nice skills seems good enough to even-"

"Enough! Don't talk about my Sakura-chan that way!" I blurted out trying not to yell loud enough for my precious hinata-chan to hear or sakura they don't need to hear this freaks words!

"Please like she needs you to protect her"

True, but that didn't matter she needs me as long as im around!

"Again what do you want Sai?" Sasuke asked his arms crossed and not as stiff as before but he still had his hands in fists and he seemed to be glaring at Sai as I was.

Sai blinked "Nothing just stating facts,she may only have been here for one day but I must say watch out Uzumaki…Uchiha" Sai winked as I made a throwing up face as him and his followers walked away thinking they were all proud and awesome oh if I could just get my hands around his neck then id strangle the shit out of that pricks nec-

Stupid Sai and his gang just stood there dressed? They should just leave. Those weird-o

"Naruto,Sasuke, its time to change, hurry up so we can go home" Shikamaru said in a tired tone as me and sasuke still in our same spots didn't move as I noticed how pissed sasuke looked as we walked away. His jaw was.. what was the right word..? Oh yeah clenched! Yeah Im smart (high five)

He looked pissed and this made me grin, Let me see, first he gets angery at ever guy who talks to sakura-chan, then he gets all pissed at me for telling sakura about him and his whores, now hes gets all big and stiff round' Sai which he always does cuz' we all hate sai and have to refrain(hinata taught me that word )_wiggles eyebrows_ but I might know why!

Think,Think,Think,Think,

I think I know why!

Teme had a crush on SAKURA-CHAN! OH MY DEAR GOD SASUKE LIKES SAKURA!  
My eyes lit up as I threw my fist in the air in front of everyone in the locker room as someone hit me "Stop acting gay!"

I just smiled as sasuke who again hit me and called me gay…..Soon everyone will know he's not gay! Finally he likes a girl! But sakura! Maybe this is a bad idea I mean she doesn't hang out with people much? I don't know this is to much right now I need to hurry up and go home and order some food and change for the party.

But I had to play it cool so sasuke wouldn't notice im onto his game. So I quickly changed.

"Youre a- Youre a-um-A POTATO!" I screamed and everyone stopped moving. Some guy even only had his pants on halfway stopped and looked at me. I just looked around nervously and smiled "Gotta go! See you guys later!"

And I walked out knowing that yes I was an idiot (at times) but I AM A GENUIS! DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke P.O.V.

A potato. Really? What the hell goes through that idiots mind?

I rolled my eyes as I stuffed my clothes into my bag and threw the strap over my shoulder tugging my opposite hand into my pocket. Neji and the other guys were still in the locker room packing their bags as I was. Even Sai.

What an ass. I mean I might not be like this (crosses fingers mentally) with sakura but the things he was saying made me want to beat the crap out him so hard he could never even pick up a pencil to draw a damn picture ever again. I don't know why but this girl is making me crazy and she hasn't even done anything! And what he was saying was rude but nothing _I_ should've gotten so worked up over.

I huffed out a breath as someone called my name before I exited the locker room ready to go home I asked in my grumpy tone as the guys would call it.

"What?"

Sai had called me as he had his bag on his shoulder as I did he asked finally with a smirk as his other 'guy' friends stood next to him. I then saw Neji and Shikamaru come next to me as if in defense we all stood on guard.

"Let's make a deal you" Pointing to me "And me" He pointed to himself as he tried to smirk as him and his friends snickered at each other. I almost growled as the guys behind me made the same movements.

"Alright let's talk business now "Losing the fake smile he gave me a serious smirk, like I would give during a game "You me, we make a bet, pretty simple"

I rolled my eyes at his efforts at trying to convince me to make a bet with him.

Sai seemed unfazed by my ignoring him pretty much he continued ranting " Has to do with the little Haruno girl" I physically tensed at the word 'Haruno'

"Who can take her to prom or-" He stopped.

"Or make her fall in love with one another or any sort of other 'romantic affections'"

I grimaced at what he said and thought. What kind of bet is this? Fall in love? Maybe prom but love?

What are my advantages.

Advantage: I get the girl (I don't even know if I want the girl)

Advantage: I have a prom date (like I would have a problem getting one, though it would be nice to go out with a girl who actually has a brain)

Advantage: I get closer to Sakura, I would have a reason (Though even im not sure why or if its even right to be like this but Aa what you goin do?)

Then there was always the disadvantages:

Disadvantage: For one if the dobe was to find out he'd prob be mad that I bet on his 'precious' Sakura-Chan (Not like it matters, I could kick his ass anyways)

Disadvantage: If I was to lose _was_ then what? (Like I should even consider this thought I am an Uchiha and even at a young age my father told me never to quit or lose)

Disadvantage: If Sakura did find out, I'd be risking even having the slightest chance with her and even if she may be somewhat of an outcast but we were almost like kindred spirits, one in the same, we both had no parents and were just the same, maybe im just going crazy but I actually like this girl

But I weighed my options and realized that I have a chance and hey why should I care about one measly little girl? I don't know her? And I don't want to know her? Or maybe I do but for now im going with option one.

Suddenly Shikamaru spoke from behind me still next to Neji. I almost forgot they were still here

"Don't do it man it's not worth it, it's just one bet" True.

"This girl has been through enough already" neji spoke the truth as I ignored my friends and stood my ground proudly before finally speaking in my usual emotionless tone.

I knew that they were both right but it didn't matter, not .Bit.

"Ill do it, but under one condition no one finds out about this"

Sai nodded almost excitedly before gesturing to his gang and himself "Not a single soul shall know" He paused "but im not so sure about Hansel and Gretel over here" Pointing to the guys who shot glares in return before turning to me again.

After a few moments of staring at the guys they looked at each other than me again with looks of 'no'

"Just do it, it doesn't even involve you" I stated bluntly.

After a minute or two of just glaring at each other finally Shikamaru spoke while shaking his head "Whatever just don't expect me to back you up when this shit goes down, which it will" Before be busted through the locker room door and left.

Neji was the only one left and all I needed was for him to just agree not to blurt it out to the world, even for a stupid bet

He just turned to me with a serious gaze.

"This girl has been through enough, and I thought that you of all people would know that"

Neji repeated and spoke with emotion and knowing him he didn't do that too often, then again I never made bets.

I just glared at him "Whatever I do is none of your business" I hissed as he shook his head "Not unless it hurts other people" He shot a quick glare at Sai and he left me with the douchebags.

"Well im out! Gotta get ready for a date!" Sai clasped his hands together and left with his friends who nochelontelly (spelled that wrong hehe) knocked me in the shoulder all I did was death-glare before they ran away scared.

I was left alone with only the silence in the locker room which was nice if I wasn't here. Now I needed to go home and get ready for the party which my dumbass friend is having (sigh)

Then there was seeing Sakura later…. At the party…. Damn,

Im in deep shit.

I made this conclusion directly to myself, before walking out the locker room huffing out a breath of frustration.


End file.
